


Dangling Carrots

by Glimare



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biblical References, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God and Lucifer are a lot alike, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Parent-Child Relationship, Reconciliation, Rotating POV, Season 3 AU, Stubborn Lucifer, Suicide Attempt, background OCs - Freeform, chloe's still engaged to pierce, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: When Lucifer gets shot saving Chloe, they know she just needs to stay away for a day for him to heal. But the Devil refuses to heal. He refuses to wake up. He refuses to live knowing Chloe will never believe him. And he refuses to exist in a life filled with pain.If Angels are self-punishing, then they can also end their own existence when given a chance.Everyone suffers in their own way and refuses to give in as Lucifer chooses to end. Even God comes down to help his son and finally, finally gives people the answers they need, even though he's a little mad about their assumptions. "I don't dangle carrots!"
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 417





	1. Emergency Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like, with the tags and summary, I'm obligated to put this here.  
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255 https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/
> 
> Overall the story is actually one of hope and reconciliation. Attempted suicide is just a catalyst for the story, not the story. I refuse to glamorize it.  
> Anywho, enjoy! I'm nearly done writing this one since it took over my mind. The POV character changes usually chapter by chapter, but once in a while, I transition the POV from one to another within the same chapter. This one's all Maze. Hope you like it! ^^V

* * *

Mazikeen glared at her phone, buzzing annoyingly on the bar. All she wanted to do was get drunk enough to forget about home. Cain _was_ going to woo Decker to get his mark off and she _was_ going to kill him and frame Lucifer so he’d _have_ to take her home once he had nothing. The plan seemed flawless. Decker was starving for real, stable affection and Cain was an expert at this point in wooing women. Lucifer was losing everything that kept him there.

Then Cain just _had_ to fall in love with the little miracle for real.

The plan was off, but only because Cain caught a hold of her weakness. Her annoying attachment to the small human Decker let him be around.

The first murderer was going to be Trixie’s step-dad. The Sinnerman, with his vast criminal network, was going to be her favorite human’s legal guardian.

She really should have shipped Deckerstar.

Downing her vodka, Maze looked back to her buzzing phone. If she didn’t need the income from her bounties now more than ever, she would have chucked it into the sea after cutting ties with Lucifer. It’s truly unfortunate how impossible it is to live without a phone in LA. She managed it for years before, but she was pretty much holed up at LUX without it. Truly dependent on the Devil. Having that phone meant independence.

But it was also an annoying box that never shut up.

Rolling her eyes at it, she gave in and answered the unfamiliar number. “What?”

“ _Mazee-Keen Smith?_ ” The unsure voice on the other end was new but she didn’t care. In the end, all humans were the same.

“Yeah? What do you want?”

The other end let out a breath and started a script she sooo wasn’t interested in. “ _I’m calling from Nazarene Medical Center at Carmen_ _on behalf of Lucifer Mornin-_ ”

“If Lucifer wants to talk to me, tell him to do it himself!” That jackass! Having some human call her just to -

“ _I’m afraid that’s impossible. Mr. Morningstar is in a coma and looking at his vitals, it doesn’t appear he’ll be waking up any time soon._ ”

Maze huffed out a laugh. Immortal Lucifer. In a coma. Tell her another one. “Right.”

“ _There are certain treatments we are willing to try in order to save his life,_ ” the stooge on the other end continued, “ _but we require your signature to proceed._ ”

“Why?” Just leave the guy in a room and have Decker back with her kid far away from him and he’d be fine in an hour. Humans were so stupid!

“ _Because you have power of attorney. With specific notarized instructions to… ‘Not let my idiot brother Amenadiel anywhere near legal documents pertaining to my person,’ or ‘Keep Charolette Richards’ bloody hands off my legal pages, thank you!’ He seems quite animate about only allowing you to authorize anything medical in regards to him._ ”

Maze stopped for a second, curious. That sounded like Lucifer – _her_ Lucifer – but it was still hard to believe. “What about Chloe Decker? She’ll sign anything.”

“ _Ms. Decker is his second emergency contact on the list the LAPD provided,_ ” the voice on the other end started, reading something else off, “ _but… you are the only contact with legal power. Unless you have his parents’ numbers -_ ”

“Hell, no.” She ran a hand through her hair, fighting back a smirk. Decker was second on his contact list? She was first? And had legal power? When did he make this list? The legal power must have come after he started mending bridges with Amenadiel, after the Bitch showed, and likely as a precaution to avoid more manipulation. He trusted her far more back then, but things change. He probably didn’t have time to change his choices recently. Or he forgot.

Didn’t stop the idea of how he put her first here.

Lucifer counted on her to have his back once.

Did he still want her now?

The voice on the other end firmed up. “ _Then we really do need you to come down to Nazarene Medical Center immediately. His blood pressure is dropping rapidly and his wound is… somehow resisting stitches._ ”

Wait.

What?

“Resisting?”

How did Decker get him hurt this time!

“ _We believe it to be a result of an infection and muscle spasms, causing the wound to -_ ”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

She ended the call and whipped her way around and out of the bar. Emotions made her want to hurl, but that was a momentary inconvenience compared to the endless medical and technical jargon that never left your mind once people started. She did not need a headache while driving a motorcycle.

Trying to not think about what had to happen to Lucifer to actually be stuck in a hospital, she looked up that Nazarene Medical something or other on San Diego – no, Carmen – on her phone and found the best route there without going through buildings. Still not completely legal, but she was already going to Hell, so who cared! The Devil sure didn’t.

* * *

Took 15 minutes.

Oops.

Maze cut off the volunteer’s cheerful greetings by slamming her helmet onto the table. “Lucifer Morningstar’s room, or doctor, or whoever it was who called me.”

“Ah...” The grandma in front of her hesitated but then started typing, likely sensing the danger she was in. Should have stuck to her knitting circle. After a minute, she looked up again, nerves shooting through her face. “Name?”

“Mazikeen Smith.”

Some of those nerves left. Her eyes narrowed. What? Was there a restriction list or something? The woman nodded and grabbed a sticky-note and a map, writing on both of them. “Of course. Mr. … Morningstar… is currently in the post-operation recovery room, waiting to go back into surgery. His medical team is with him. You and your friends can wait for him in either the surgical lobby or to his assigned room, 333, on the third floor, north wing.”

“I was summoned to sign paperwork.” Her eyes narrowed on the hag, getting her to flinch.

“Y… yes… You need to meet his medical team in PACU. George will take you there. George?” The old lady shakily passed her the map and instructions (with certain rooms circled to be helpful) while looking to another elderly man not too far off. This one at least didn’t look like he’d fall over if Maze slightly pushed him. “Please take Ms. Smith over to PACU.”

The man nodded then smiled at her, not as unnerved by the demon. She’d give him some props if she wasn’t already trying to figure out why Lucifer was really going to surgery. Could they actually do anything for a fallen angel? Humans… they loved to cut each other up in the name of ‘helping’ but didn’t quite understand other creatures close to them in appearance. Maze was more than certain she didn’t have a heart.

George led her through several hallways that looked the same or took too long to care to pay attention to. The twists and turns reminded her of home, but the cleanliness of it all was the exact opposite. The smell of despair and anger hung in the air, but also other feelings she did not want to revisit. Eventually, they arrived at some more secured area and spotted two familiar faces she did not want to see. Ignoring her guide, she went straight to Linda and Amenadiel, pissed. “Oh, so you’re here. Guess all I’m needed for is to sign some papers and go, right?”

Her former ‘friends’ jumped at her voice and approach, their faces contorted in a way she actually wanted to see more of. “Maze… you came.”

“Course I came,” she growled. “Stupid Lucifer apparently made me the only one who could sign anything. What’s this about surgery?” Maze glanced around once, a little confused. “Where’s Decker?”

“She isn’t here.” Amenadiel’s face should have given her sweet feelings, but the angel being worried when Decker wasn’t around and Lucifer was still injured twisted something painfully in the demon’s mind. “She hasn’t been here for about three hours.”

“What?”

“Mazken Smith?” Maze snapped her glare at the latest mortal to butcher her name, some bearded mortal in ugly teal scrubs holding a clipboard and a pen.

“Yeah, what!”

“We need you to sign these documents. To approve of the surgery and medication used to -”

Maze grabbed the papers and pen, ignoring his words and putting her name on every dotted line she had to. “Just do what you humans do to ‘save lives’. I don’t care. Not like you can kill him anyway.”

“A… actually it could -”

“Decker isn’t here.” She slammed the documents against the guy, impatient. “He’ll be fine. Get lost.

“Now,” she ignored the tech as he went back to the doctors and nurses, getting their patient ready to go back into surgery for some reason, “why isn’t he kicking about and flirting with the nurses? Why is he going into surgery? Where is Decker? Really.”

“Maze,” Linda started, tears in her eyes, “Chloe went out to find the guy who shot him three hours ago.”

Maze rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. He got shot protecting his precious detective.”

“Yes. In the stomach.” She would have winced at that if he were anyone other than the Devil. Stomach wounds were difficult to treat and heal, and recovery from one was long and painful. Long ago, any stomach wound was considered fatal. But these days, “They managed to get the bullet out and stopped his insides from spilling outwards, but every attempt to close the wound has proven… difficult. They managed to stop the bleeding and he regained consciousness for a few minutes, but immediately after he passed out again...”

Linda took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. “He started getting worse.”

“Worse how?” A thought struck Maze, one she didn’t like. It started to boil her blood and would end in a rage she did not want to have quite yet.

“Blood pressure dropping, a slight ph imbalance, irregular breathing and heartbeat, they found a toxin in his blood that wasn’t there before -”

“He’s willing himself to die.”

Both women turned to the angel, stubbornly standing with his arms folded as he watched the doctors raise the stretcher’s rails. If either of them realized he was shaking or holding back tears, they didn’t mention it. “Lucifer is not letting his body heal and he is stubbornly dying on us all.”

“So...” A snarl grew on Maze’s face, her suspicion coming true. “He’s going straight to Hell without me? That son of a -”

“He’s not going to Hell, Maze!” Amenadiel snapped a pained glare onto her, barely containing his own feelings. “Or Heaven! He’s… he’s willing himself to no longer exist!”

Confusion flashed across her face. “What? What are… what are you talking about?”

To the side of them, the surgical team wheeled a deathly pale Lucifer out if a small room and started towards a set of doors she ignored before. Amenadiel, shaking more than ever, watched them as he explained. “Before… when… when Earth was in it’s beginning phases and only the sun was complete, we had a sister, Klarasiel. She… she was depressed. Felt useless and unloved. We… we avoided her in her dark thoughts. Then… one day… we discovered celestial ore and how it could hurt us. Hurt, but not kill. Azazel was rather fond of it. He also loved tormenting Klarasiel.”

“Oh no…” Linda’s voice did not help the situation.

“One day, he stabbed her. Thinking it a game.” Lucifer’s team was nearly to the door and he ached to follow. “He stabbed a lot of us and we thought little of it. But Klarasiel… she dwelt on the wound, let it fester, and it didn’t heal. Not really. She lost all will to live, to exist.

“After a few days, sleeping… she stopped living. Her essence vanished, no longer able to return. She died. Completely.”

A numb dread invaded Mazikeen’s rage. What?

“He was there. He saw everything. It was one reason he rebelled.” Pain like any other she’d seen contorted Amenadiel’s face. “Lucifer no longer wants to exist. He wants to die and never be again. That’s why he’s…”

“Bullshit.”

Maze’s voice brought back their attention, her rage building as she shook. She snapped her eyes at the man being wheeled out the door and down another hallway, then chased after him. “You BASTARD! You think you can get away with this?!”

“Maze!

Ignoring all reason, she closed in on the Devil, unconscious and likely doused with too may painkillers to be coherent anyway. “You do not get to abandon me! You hear me, Lucifer?! DON’T YOU DARE ABANDON ME HERE!”

“Mazikeen! Stop!”

“LIVE, DAMMIT!” Someone grabbed her from behind, likely Amenadiel because she couldn’t throw him off. “YOU BETTER LIVE! OR I’LL! I’ll… I’ll follow you…”

She broke down the second Lucifer vanished from view, no energy left in her as she stared at the foreboding doors. She didn’t feel the tears on her face or Linda’s and Amenadiel’s arms around her, trying to comfort her on the hallway floor. She didn’t hear any comforting words or more details on the tragic tale of their long-dead angelic sister. All she knew was the promise within herself, the one she made many thousands of years ago.

Mazikeen would follow Lucifer anywhere, even into the ending abyss of eternal death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't support suicide in the slightest, my sister attempted it when I was in high school and it hurt a lot of people in my family. If you feel the urge to hurt yourself, talk to someone. Please! Also know that God does love you and wants you to keep trying. He's not dangling a carrot in your face. Happiness is real and he wants you to have it. Whatever you're going through right now won't last, so just hold on.  
> Sad stuff aside, when I wrote this I was thinking of a very specific hospital so I barely described any of it. what matters is the emotions. Maze needs a hug.


	2. Doctor's Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda makes a friendly Doctor's visit and gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like, with the tags and summary, I'm obligated to put this here.  
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255 https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/
> 
> Anywho, I love comments so please leave some.  
> I just finished the entire thing last night and left the ending open for later. Hope you like it! ^^V

* * *

Just because the body was stable did not mean the patient was going to make it.

Linda Martin knew this better than anyone and it was one of the main reasons she left medical school and pursued psychiatry instead. The mind was a key factor whenever it came to a patient’s recovery, and it was especially the case for Lucifer Morningstar. The hard part was addressing the matters of the mind with a patient who refused to wake up!

Annoyed when she could get over her own sadness, Linda watched helplessly by as Amenadiel and Maze kept watch for any sign Lucifer would wake up. His heart rate was steady, if slow, and his breathing level, for now. From all outside appearances, it looked like the surgery was a success, but he wasn’t improving. Apparently angels could, when given the opportunity for death normally, make themselves die completely, and Lucifer was doing just that.

Willing himself to die.

If there was ever a cause of death a psychiatrist could prevent, it was this kind. But she needed her patient to wake up so she could talk to him first!

His heart rate went down one and stayed there. Just like it had ten minutes ago.

A slow, boring death.

Maze stood up. “That’s it. I can’t take this.”

“Where are you going?” Amenadiel watched the demon as she circled the bed and headed out the room.

“To find the bastard who made an opening and send him to Hell!”

For a second it looked like the angel was going to stop her, but he hesitated and looked back to his brother. It was quite likely he agreed with her. It was better for Maze to be out doing something instead of standing still, waiting for her old master to die. Linda wanted to do something too, but with a coma patient, she couldn’t do anything.

“I felt useless when Klarasiel was like this too,” he admitted, brushing Lucifer’s hair out of his face gently. “We punished Azazel for what he did, took away his archangel status and temporarily imprisoning him near a black hole, but it didn’t help. Mo… Mother sat at her bedside… she never woke up. Father even…”

He fell silent, his every feature dripping in pain. Linda ached to hold him, to tell him everything would be alright and that Lucifer wasn’t like their sister, he had someone to live for, but she didn’t. She had no clue what to -

She stopped, realizing something.

Lucifer had someone to live for. Someone he’d die for, over and over again. Someone he desperately wanted to choose him.

So why would he suddenly want to die instead?

Jerking out of her spot, Linda picked up her purse and started to the door. “I have to go.”

Amenadiel nodded sadly. “Your next patient is probably waiting.”

“Amenadiel, it’s 9 pm. My patients are asleep.” He gave her an adorably confused expression and she mindlessly kissed the top of his head. “I need to talk to Chloe. She may be Lucifer’s only hope.”

And the reason he suddenly wants to die. She kept the thought to herself, not wishing to aggravate the angel. Between his brother being at death’s door and memories of his lost sister, this was a really tough day for him. If Chloe did or said something that put Lucifer’s already fragile heart over the edge, it was best to not tell him until after the Devil was okay again. Getting the angel’s approval, she gave Lucifer’s hand a small squeeze and prayed he would hear her. “Lucifer? Please, listen to me. There’s more to life than you currently understand. There are _a lot_ of people who _want_ you here with them. So, please, don’t give up. Amenadiel is going to stay with you. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.”

She hoped his hand would twitch in response, but she got nothing. Not even a raised point in blood pressure. She truly had a stubborn patient. Hopefully, she didn’t have an equally stubborn friend.

* * *

Linda knew the LAPD never slept, not really, but the place wasn’t very friendly at night either. She was just lucky the officer at the front desk didn’t argue with her about meeting Chloe Decker. It was a gamble coming there at night for her, but it paid off. Just like Lucifer told her, Thursday nights were Daniel’s turn with Trixie and the Detective absolutely pulled all-nighters if the case was personal enough to her, usually neck-deep in paperwork and coffee.

Chloe looked exhausted. She hadn’t even changed since Linda saw her at the hospital. Instead, her hair was messier and the small bloodstains on her shirt had turned brown. Her red eyes could be from looking at screens and papers for too long or crying every so often. Likely both. The only change to her condition Linda could say was positive was the return of the necklace Lucifer gave her; it clashed terribly with her engagement ring, but her evident commitment to getting justice for her partner was a push in the right direction.

Unfortunately, Lucifer needed something a lot more important than justice at the moment. He needed her. “Good evening, Chloe.”

The detective almost jumped from her skin, completely focused on the case. “Linda! What… Is Lucifer okay? Did I miss your call?”

She checked her phone reflexively and Linda put a hand on hers, stopping her. “No, no, you didn’t miss anything. I came here directly from the hospital.”

“How is he?” Worry and stress came off her like waves, proving her thoughts never left her partner. It made Linda smile.

“Stable, somewhat.”

“Somewhat?”

She let out a slow breath. “The surgery, the first one, didn’t quite take so they put him in for a second procedure. Technically it was a success and he’s in recovery, but his overall condition hasn’t improved. He hasn’t woken up for more than a minute.”

“And that’s bad…” Chloe didn’t understand medical terms as well as Linda did, but she knew some basic signs. The detective’s hands shook slightly, leaning back into her chair almost hopeless. This was not a positive response.

Linda nodded. “It’s bad. Amenadiel is with him right now monitoring the situation. Lucifer’s breathing and blood pressure seems to be dropping slowly and his brain activity is similar to those in their final sleep. Chloe, you need to go to him. There might not be much time.”

The detective looked at her paperwork instead of at her, making small fists to contain herself. Guilt. Chloe felt guilty. She took in a breath, one stopping herself from crying, before shaking her head. “I have to catch his killer.”

“Chloe -”

“It’s what Lucifer would want,” she insisted. “To punish the man who shot him. Who tried to -”

She cut herself off, unable to swallow what happened earlier. Linda knew there was a lot more to this story, so she settled herself in the chair next to Chloe’s desk. Lucifer’s chair. She put her hand over Chloe’s again, being both a therapist and a friend. “Chloe, please, tell me what happened. And don’t leave anything out.”

Her friend didn’t look at her, fighting back tears she held in for most of the day. Nearing ten at night and she could barely contain them anymore. She took in a shaky breath before attempting to tell her everything. “We… we had a fight. A fight we… I avoided… for so many years. I… I told him I couldn’t…”

Tears started escaping her and she took in a harsh breath this time, the emotions she’d been containing for so long boiling over. “I just wanted the truth. I wanted him to just… to just trust me completely! Like he does you! No more lies or half-truths or metaphors. No more… blame or avoiding things or devil-crap. Just… I just wanted him to say…”

She stopped and removed her hand from Linda’s, turning the ring on her finger. Sobs choked her words as she went on. “I’m getting married soon. And I just… I just wanted him to be happy for me. To be there. For me. I needed my partner there to… I wanted him there.

“But… he rejected my invitation.” She closed her eyes, pained beyond whatever she was talking about. “He… he said he couldn’t be there. Couldn’t be happy. When I asked him why he just…” She shook her head, sniffing. “Why can’t he ever give me a straight answer? I just want the truth! I told him to tell me the truth and he kept insisting he was but he isn’t! And I snapped! I told him if he couldn’t be honest with me, we couldn’t work together anymore!”

Linda’s stomach dropped, knowing how important the connection he had with Chloe was. Working with her was his greatest delight and a connection he treasured over anything. It was his lifeline in the face of any other disappointment he may have caused. So long as he could work with his detective, Lucifer had hope.

And Chloe was taking it away.

“The look on his face when I said that…” She shook her head, hating herself as she clutched her left hand to her chest. “I just wanted the truth. I just wanted him to say…”

“That he didn’t want you to get married to Pierce.”

Her friend didn’t acknowledge it directly. “I can’t keep going back and forth with him. Being tugged around like this… falling for him one day then getting crushed the next… sweet moments turn sour so fast… We were doing so good once! Then… Vegas and Candy and…” She shook her head, trying to clear it. “Everything with the Sinnerman… I just couldn’t take it anymore. I need stability. I need someone who’s honest with me. All the time. I need…”

“Someone like Pierce…” And yet the man was constantly lying to her and hiding things. What she needed, in all actuality, was for Lucifer to prove he was the Devil and end all her questions that way. But without his face, Lucifer could only prove he was an angel, and he hated that. He didn’t want to lie to her by showing his wings instead of his face. But because he couldn’t – or wouldn’t – tell her everything, she chose someone who told her sweet lies and told herself she was happy. All so she could feel loved constantly.

Chloe became silent, not looking at her friend for a good minute. A shaky breath escaped her. “After… I told him it was all or nothing… he shut up and I insisted on focusing on the case. You know how he is. We’d fight in the middle of a case, something would happen to knock some sense into him, and then we’d get somewhere towards the end. I thought… I thought he just needed time to think. Time to finally… finally tell me the truth.”

She covered her face with her hand, holding back a new wave of tears for just a second more. “Then… then Jones came out… and… I… I had my gun on him… and then his friend appeared with his and…” She shook at the memory, barely able to describe it. “Lucifer… he jumped… He took the shot meant for me! I got Jones’ leg but his friend got him. They got him! Oh, G-! They got him! I couldn’t…”

Linda didn’t hesitate. She almost lept out of her seat as she hugged her friend. Chloe buried her face into her shoulder, gripping onto her for dear life. Between the argument and her best friend being shot in front of her, the detective was a wreck. She kept mumbling about the blood and how he shouldn’t have been there and it was all her fault. Incoherent but solid in one thing and one alone.

Guilt.

All she could feel was guilt.

Guilt for letting him get shot.

Guilt for not stopping the shooter right away.

Guilt for being distracted by a stupid fight.

Guilt for even having the fight.

Guilt for not telling him how she truly felt.

Guilt for surviving.

Guilt for not being there for him right then.

Guilt for having Trixie.

“Trixie?” That one made Linda pull back, gaping at her.

Chloe nodded, barely breathing enough to speak. “He… he told me… when I asked him… asked him why… why he… he… saved me… He said… He said, ‘Beatrice needs her… her mother’.”

The therapist closed her eyes and hugged Chloe again, rocking her soothingly. Both of them knew it was an excuse, one she would take, but it wasn’t going to help his case. Yes, Trixie needed her mother, but that wasn’t the only reason Lucifer would sacrifice himself for her. It was just the only reason he could come up with that didn’t admit he loved his detective.

“Oh, Chloe… please, don’t blame yourself. Please stop…” Linda ran a hand down the woman’s back, trying to soothe her trembling body. She didn’t dare bring up what one of the surge techs told her when Lucifer did wake up for a minute or two. His eyes had searched the room for a familiar face and didn’t see one. That was the moment all light had left his eyes and he shed a tear before passing out and not waking up again.

He looked for Chloe and didn’t see her.

Fool didn’t realize she wouldn’t have been allowed in the room during surgery anyway, but it did leave a small spark of hope for Linda. If she could get Chloe in the same room as him, get her to talk to him and promise to still be by his side, he’d probably wake up and might pull through. What he needed was a miracle, and she was sobbing at her desk instead of sitting at his side. Linda had to get her to the hospital.

“Chloe,” she started, using her best friendly therapist voice, “sitting here, feeling guilty, is not going to help anyone.”

Her friend nodded, agreeing between dwindling sobs.

“I know it hurts,” she crooned, “and it’s okay to hurt, but you need to pull yourself together. For your sake. For Trixie’s sake. For Lucifer’s sake.”

Chloe shook a little harder at the mention of those she loved. Her sense of responsibility would compel her to act in the best way for them. It was both the truth and a bit of a manipulative trick, but if it got her on her feet, Linda was willing to do anything.

“So,” she slid out of her grip and looked Chloe in the eye, pressing her into action, “do yourself a favor. Get out of here. Go to the hospital. See Lucifer. Try to talk to him. Then get some rest. Even if you don’t get a response, knowing you were at his side and trying to make things right will help you get some peace. You’re no good to anyone like this. Go see him and get some rest.”

The distraught woman before her nodded, closing her eyes as she tried to steel herself to do just that. “You’re right. I can’t think straight. I need to get some rest.”

“See Lucifer first,” Linda insisted. “You’ll sleep easier that way.”

“Fraid she can’t.”

Both women jerked their eyes to the other side of Chloe’s desk, spotting Marcus Pierce holding a stack of files. Linda never met the man before and even without Lucifer and Amenadiel’s warnings about him being Cain, she could tell he wasn’t a man to be trifled with. The shield he put up was dangerous to everyone around him while the former angels’ shields were more likely to hurt themselves. Chloe was going to marry this man?

“Visiting hours ended at eight.” His reminder definitely put a stop to her plans. Stupid Cain. “But she’s right. You really need to get some rest, Chloe. You won’t be able to catch Jones or his friend if you’re dead on your feet. Go home. This,” he raised the files a little before putting them on her desk, “can wait until morning.”

“Thanks, Marcus.” It was more of a trained response than a real thank you, and it worried the therapist. Chloe was on autopilot.

“Maze is hunting down the shooter too,” Linda brought up before either of them could move. She gave her friend a reassuring smile. “I’m certain this will be wrapped up soon. So get some rest and see Lucifer in the morning.”

“I will.” Her smile was more genuine this time, exhaustion and emotions running their course. Chloe slowly gathered her stuff together, no energy to fight anyone right then. “Thanks for listening to me, Linda.”

“Any time,” she promised, then tried to be playful. “But next time, I hope it’s over drinks.”

That got her a small laugh, but her friend was still sad. Her fiance spoke up again. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

Chloe seemed to think about it for a moment. “Can we take my car? I’m not up for a motorcycle ride.”

“I can arrange for that.” Pierce smiled gently back, showing some authentic affection, but part of it worried Linda as she gathered her own things. There was something more to that look and his attitude, but she couldn’t quite place it. Something she had to be wary of. Something familiar. He pointed to his office briefly. “I’ll meet you in the garage in a few minutes.”

“Thanks.” With her fiance going off, Chloe gave Linda another hug. “Thanks again for stopping by. I… I really needed to get that all off my chest.”

“Glad to help. So…” She looked over at the office. “That’s Marcus, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Didn’t know you were into arms.”

That got a snort out of her friend. Must have struck an inside joke. Linda smirked and started towards the main entrance where she’d find her car half a block away. “You be careful out there, okay?”

“I will.”

“And see Lucifer first thing in the morning. Doctor’s orders.” Tonight would have been ideal, but they’d have to make do.

Chloe nodded and waved her off. She’d see him. If nothing else, Chloe would see Lucifer very soon and everything would be made right.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like, with the tags and summary, I'm obligated to put this here.  
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255 https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/
> 
> Now for a character I _never_ thought I'd narrate. Curse you Lucifer for being so entertaining and breeding plot bunnies! *shakes fist* Enjoy!

* * *

They put an oxygen mask over Lucifer’s face sometime around six am. They also increased one of the medicine dosages in an attempt to increase his heartbeat around eight. The doctors seem to be holding hope he’d pull through on his own, insisting his wound was healing well even though he didn’t seem to be showing signs of improvement beyond that.

When his heart rate did not stop dropping, they transferred him to ICU 6. That was around eleven in the morning.

Chloe still hadn’t shown up.

Amenadiel rubbed his eyes, exhausted from staying up all night and well into the next day waiting for any signs of improvement. Instead, Lucifer was only getting worse. Klarasiel seemed to drift away slower than he was, but they didn’t have monitors to watch her progress. Maybe… Maybe Lucifer was just that much more eager to die.

A nurse came to his side, smiling sadly. “Hey, we have some fresh coffee in the waiting room. Mind going for a cup while I do some assessments?”

The fallen angel just stared at him for a moment, unable to put a coherent thought together, before nodding. Coffee sounded wonderful. “Get me if he -”

“I’ll come running.”

He nodded again to the nurse and struggled to get out of his chair. How long had he sat there? Unmoving? Mortal bodies needed much more attention than immortal ones. He leaned over his brother’s ear, trying to reassure him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, Lucifer. Please, don’t leave us while I rest.”

Satisfied his brother wouldn’t feel abandoned by his departure, Amenadiel slowly left the room and wandered to the waiting area to try to wake up. He got his coffee just fine, took a few sips, and sat down in another chair, determined to get back up in ten minutes so the doctors could do their thing.

Three minutes after sitting down, his coffee fell to the floor without his notice or care as he snored softly. He didn’t even feel the firm hand squeezing his shoulder in comfort fifteen minutes later.

Drifting yet assured in every step, a familiar stranger approached room six without anyone’s notice. If someone had noticed, they’d have sworn the visitor belonged there and was nothing to look at. Familiar, common, and warm. That was all they could describe him as. Not beautiful, not ugly. Not tall, not short. Not fat, not thin. Not anything anyone could clearly describe. One visitor, a toddler, did notice him and smiled as if greeting a parent before going back to their play. Familiar and yet a stranger to everyone. No one would give him a second thought unless he wanted them to.

The assessment was done and Lucifer slept alone in his room for the first time since his possible death. The man came into the room and a peaceful silence seemed to engulf it. No one paid him nor the patient any mind, ensuring them privacy as he sat at the man’s side. He held the patient’s hand and spoke as if with a thousand voices, but all one voice at the same time. “Lucifer, wake up.”

And he did.

Groggily, Lucifer turned his head just a little, his eyes focusing on the visitor he did not want to see. His body tensed and why wouldn’t it. They hadn’t seen each other like this in eons. “Dad?”

God smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “I’m here.”

Lucifer almost glared at him, confused and weak. “Why?”

“My son’s dying. Where else would I be?”

“I can think of a few places.” His glare hardened on him, gaining some kind of strength and fire. Good. That was the reaction he was hoping for. “Why now?”

“Same reason. I don’t want you to die.”

“Spoils your plans, does it?” Bitterness entered his voice with a small sob. His pain could not be avoided.

God nodded. “It does -”

“Then best I be off then.” That was not going to work.

“- but it hurts those you care about more than it does me.” His eyes bore into his son’s. “Do you really wish to punish your friends that much?”

“My friends?” Lucifer nearly sobbed. “What friends!”

“Mazikeen -”

“Betrayed and abandoned me!”

“Amenadiel -”

“He thinks I’m a test! Your test! To prove he’s worthy of you!”

“Linda -”

“I’m just a fascinating patient! Who ruined her life enough!”

“Chloe.”

A pain riddled fire contorted Lucifer’s face, taking away a little of the angry spark God had ignited. “Don’t you dare speak about her. Your little miracle. Your toy! You put her in my path!”

“I did.”

“Just to toy with me!”

His father blinked. “Toy?”

“You placed her in front of me, got me to care about her, moved her emotions… it was never real! None of it! She was nothing but a tool to keep me in line!” The heartache Lucifer suffered twisted his face in agony, bringing concern onto the face of one usually so calm. “A perfect treasure just out of reach. A carrot, dangling in front of a stubborn ass of a son, only to be snatched away just when I get too close.”

“A carrot?”

Tears slipped past the Devil’s lips as he trembled at the thought. “I believed we could at least stay friends. Close friends. But… she doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. She doesn’t believe me, even a little. All because… I can’t prove anything. When you took away my devil-face, I lost any way to truly convince her.”

“That wasn’t -”

Lucifer wouldn’t listen. Exhausted, all the fire his father brought to him died out. He leaned back into the bed, his eyes growing heavy. “I don’t want to exist anymore. If my existence only means pain, loneliness, and misery, I don’t want it.”

“Lucifer, Starlight, listen to me.” God’s insistence barely received a response. “I made you a promise. You just need to hold on, keep living, and you will -”

“Find happiness?” Grief and hopelessness dripped from the man’s eyes, barely seeing his worried parent. “It was never going to happen, Dad. I’m just not worth it.”

“Lucifer -”

“Take back your ring.” His eyes closed, his voice weak. His will to live dying just a little faster than before. “Dangle a carrot in someone else’s face. I’m… I’m done.”

“Starlight. Please!”

Yet the sound of God’s pleas for the Devil to wake was not enough to rouse him.

Shaking, the creator of the universe gripped his dying son’s hand, trying desperately to get him to want to live. Just a spark, just a small spark of hope! That was all he needed. Outside the sunny day seemed to grow dark and the earth shook ever so slightly. He was able to contain his feelings and thoughts only so much in that moment, but a moment was all it took to disturb most people’s day. It returned to normal fairly quickly, but it still happened.

Almost bitterly, God stood up, getting closer to his stubbornly dying son. “I don’t dangle carrots, Lucifer. Know this. I know the end from the beginning. Your suffering is only for a small moment. Your happiness is coming. I don’t break my promises, Lucifer. They break promises with me. I know this. I know everything, every second of every day throughout all of time and space.

“And knowing does not make the moment any easier.”

He received no response, but he didn’t expect any. Letting out a long, calming breath, he patted his son’s hand. “We’ll talk again soon. I promise. Just… don’t give up hope quite yet, Starlight.”

He wanted to do more for his son, show him more how much he cared, but knew the Devil would reject any more affection than this. He couldn’t afford his very important son drifting further away than he already had into primordial chaos. Slowly, he stepped away from the bed, his hand lingering on his boy’s for as long as possible before exiting the door. No one outside the room even realized he was there.

Well, no one but Detective Chloe Decker, now five feet in front of him and glaring at a stranger who just exited her dear friend’s room. The man smiled at himself and his creation before him. She _would_ notice God if he drifted out of a hospital room when the one inside was supposed to be protected by his brother. He knew she saw Amenadiel passed out in the lobby and expected the room to be empty enough for her to talk to Lucifer in private, but that conversation would have to wait just a few minutes more.

“Who are you?” Her hand itched towards the gun she always wore these days. “Why were you in Lucifer’s room? How did you get in here?”

The man smirked. He made her a little too good. It was no mystery why Lucifer liked her. He took a step forward, a smile much like his son’s on his face. “I can answer all your questions in one, Chloe Decker.

“Hello, I’m Lucifer’s father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my characterization and description of God. At least fictionally and here. I made his image as vague as possible so you can insert any body you want. Personal belief: he looks very normal and maybe boring, you would recognize him if you wanted to, and it is only the feeling of Daddy that we'd be able to recognize rather than an image. Here though, you can just think of him as Niel Gaiman since he was the main author for the original comics. Chloe does with his voice.  
> I decided to give this version of him a benefit of a doubt so he's not a jerk but he is willing to do what he has to to keep his kids going. He also has omniscience down pat, but it never makes the moment easier. Gotta give his wife some ability he doesn't have mastered.  
> Anywho, rambling. I just wanna say I love my characterization of him and pray I don't get struck down for this. And now you know why this is called 'Dangling Carrors'. ;]


	4. Ice Cream with God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God buys Chloe ice cream and talks. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty points to those who get all the biblical references!

* * *

“Would you like some ice cream? My treat.”

Those were not the first words Chloe expected to hear when she finally met Lucifer’s ass of a dad. It took her for such a spin, she just went with him outside the building and across the street to a small vendor without questioning anything. He just seemed so… normal. And boring. And yet… he had this charm around him, a warmth she couldn’t deny.

Sitting on a shady bench outside, she waited and watched Lucifer’s dad as he talked to the man running a small cart. He was… well… hard to describe. At first, she couldn’t think of him as Lucifer’s dad. He was nothing like her friend described him. At least, the way he felt. Physically, he was nothing to look at. She couldn’t place his ethnicity, exactly, nor his age. For a minute she thought he was younger than Lucifer and therefore couldn’t be his dad; then he gave her a look so old, she could have sworn he was his grandfather. His voice, thankfully, was a recognizable British one, and very similar to the audio recording of _Coraline_ she heard a few years back when she was making sure the book was good for her daughter. He seemed larger than life and at the same time as small and soft as a teddy bear. His eyes only reminded her of an endless sky, but she couldn’t even say they were blue. He was taller than her but at the same time, he seemed to be on the same level as her. It would be, she concluded, impossible to give an accurate description of him through image alone, but she did have one by feel.

He was warm, thoughtful, timeless, authority, and… reminded her very strongly of her dad.

No wonder Lucifer didn’t like talking about him as a whole. The man’s very presence was confusing. Yet her gut didn’t tell her to not be near him. He was safe. That she knew for certain.

Yet she couldn’t forget all the things Lucifer told her about the man. How he threw him out of his home. How he vilified him. How he forced a job on him he didn’t want.

Then there were all the things Charlotte Richards told her about the man last year.

Why were the two images of this man clashing so hard right now?

“This may help.”

Blinking out of her thoughts, Chloe stared at the treat Lucifer’s father presented to her. She eyed it carefully. “That’s not ice cream.”

“Well, though you do need more calcium in your diet in general, I know you prefer a citric sorbet over a dairy concoction.” The man before her smiled in an all-knowing way that reminded her very much of Lucifer and Amenadiel. He was definitely the man who raised them. Carefully she took the bowl and eyed its contents. “It’s not drugged or tampered with. Gerald over there was the one who made it. From scratch, I might add. I gave him an extra-large tip to help with his dog’s medical expenses coming next month so there was no need for him to change the recipe.”

Weird, yet reassuring. Lucifer also overpaid people whenever he bought a treat on the street. He always had a sweet tooth. “Thank you,” she answered, trying to ignore the extra intel she didn’t need. Then she eyed the man’s own treat, wondering what ‘God’ would eat. “Vanilla?”

The man chuckled. “Yes. God likes vanilla ice cream. It’s actually a great flavor.”

‘God’ sat down next to her, eyeing his cone as he explained his tastes unnecessarily. “It’s the basis of most other flavors and increases the tastes of everything it comes in contact with. Have you tried baking sweets without vanilla? Dulls the flavor quite a bit. The smell on its own attracts many people and soothes pains when used correctly. It also sends many insects away from people. Overall, vanilla is a marvelous invention, if I do say so myself.”

“Seems… bland. And boring.”

“Bland and boring suits a lot of people, Chloe.” He gave her a knowing look, his smile never leaving his face. “Most of the best moments in a person’s life isn’t grand or great, but simple and quiet. You treasure the memories of your father reading to you as a child far more than winning an award in school. Lucifer’s fondest memories are not of endless sex, drugs, alcohol or partying, but of quietly talking to you and playing a simple game with you and your daughter. Favorite memories have nothing to do with excitement but of warmth and belonging. I know you understand this. You feel the same.”

“Yeah…” She eyed him carefully. “I do. How do you know this? How do you know any of this? How do you even know my name?”

“I told you,” he smirked. “I’m Lucifer’s father. God.”

She stopped, doubt and understanding coming to her mind. “You’re God.”

“Yep.” He popped the ‘P’, just like Lucifer did, and licked his ice cream.

Chloe shook her head and started playing with her sorbet. “So you’re where he gets it.”

“Not all of it,” ‘God’ insisted. “His mother… She’s where he got his promiscuity. And will to defy everyone and everything. Temper’s 50/50, though he has more forethought than she does. Short-sighted, but he’s still young. He’s learning. Slowly by mortal terms, but much faster than his siblings. And you’re largely to blame for that.”

She looked back to him and caught a gracious smile she’d only seen a few times in the past. “For this, you have my thanks a hundredfold. My son’s grown so much because of you. After meeting you, everything has changed for him. He started feeling again and is doing his best to figure it out.”

“Started feeling again?” This didn’t make sense. Actually, a lot didn’t make sense, but at the same time, it was starting to.

‘God’ looked away briefly, seeing something else. “When he… rebelled… When we fought, he was… in human terms… about fifteen.”

“Fifteen?!” He threw his son out when he was fifteen?! That son of a -

‘God’ held up a hand. “Hear me out. Lucifer’s rebellion was partly a cry for attention and partly for independence. Mostly though, he wanted to overthrow me and take command. He didn’t want to listen to my plan for everyone nor listen to all the benefits of it. All he heard was how everyone could fail and be hurt by the consequences of their actions. He wanted free will without consequences, to do whatever he wanted without paying any price.

“Now imagine a world like that. A world in which people ran around stealing instead of making, procreating without caring for the children, murdering without consequence. A jump with no fall. You would have chaos. You would have forever children who felt nothing for each other or for the future. You would have… a kind of hell.

“The other option he was for…” ‘God’ gritted his teeth, apparently less happy about this one. “To take choice away entirely and everyone to he blissfully happy, unaware of what other options were. I’ve seen that road, and it’s far more boring than vanilla ice cream.

“Lucifer didn’t understand free will back then. He needed to learn actions had consequences and one could not know happiness without knowing misery. That is one reason I sent him to Hell.”

“One reason?” Chloe couldn’t understand all the metaphors going on, but she knew there was more to the story. If only she could translate everything into normal terms.

‘God’ took in a deep breath. “When he rejected everything I planned, everything I set up to make as many of my creations as happy as possible and tried to take command, he said many hurtful and painful things. You aren’t familiar with the Bible, I know,” he smiled sadly, “but there’s a story my only begotten in the flesh told that best explains… at least part of his life. The prodigal son.”

“Son goes astray, wrecks himself, comes back to his dad humbled,” she summarized. “I know the basics.”

“The basics do not give any understanding.” He let out a breath and told the beginning. “A man had two sons, one stalwart and loyal, the other young and reckless. The younger wanted to live life the way he pleased and demanded his inheritance from his father early so he could do what he willed. Doing this was the same as telling his father he wanted him dead.”

Chloe stopped for a moment, just watching the man. Sadness came off of him very subtly, trying not to darken the area with his feelings. So much like Lucifer. “Lucifer… was the model for that story. He wanted his kingdom. He wanted his freedom. He wanted to be as far from me as possible. He demanded it of me, declared his hatred of me, and wished me dead.

“So I gave him what he wanted. I gave him Hell. A kingdom all his own. Endless subjects to rule over. People coming in daily to keep him surrounded. As far from me as anyone could get. All the pleasures he could ever ask for. It is his kingdom, his domain, and his responsibility.” His eyes coldly fell to the ground. “The consequence is, it is Hell. Demons, the damned… no starlight and endless ash. It was everything he asked for and I gave it to him. He has his inheritance.”

‘God’ fell silent for a moment, licking his ice cream. Chloe could feel the sadness and even some anger coming from the man now. He did this to his son, but it didn’t seem like he wanted to. “I didn’t want him to suffer, Chloe.” His words broke through her thoughts as if he heard them. “But for a moment, a brief moment, when he shouted his hatred for me, his childish, prideful hatred, I wanted him to no longer be.

“His mother held me back and convinced me to not act rashly.” He smirked sadly, likely thinking of his wife. “She was always better in the moment than I was. It was her love that stopped me from making a mistake that would throw off my entire plan. I know the end from the beginning, and yet in a moment, I was tempted to destroy the entire thing by ending Lucifer.

“But I didn’t. And I’m grateful I never did.” He looked to the sky, not hiding his sadness. “It hurt to send my Starlight to Hell, but it had to be done. For everyone’s sakes, but especially for Lucifer.”

“Starlight?” Chloe never heard that name for ‘the Devil’ before, but ‘God’ seemed to smirk at it.

“My first nickname for him. His chosen name is Samael and was the position I designated for him at birth, but when he was little, he was terrified of the dark. He feared Chaos would overtake him and make him no longer exist. Make me no longer exist. So I made the starlight come clearer in the dark so he knew there would always be light and order. I taught him how to make stars eventually, and the way he lit up when he finished his first was so brilliant, I knew the name Lucifer suited him better. He had a way to lighten the night like few others. He still can brighten a room, but after Hell…”

‘God’ drifted off again, sad. “Hell… isn’t a good place for gentle people. Even though he rebelled and shouted how much he hated me, I knew he was still a gentle and kind child. One sympathetic to anyone in pain. But… Hell is the home of demons. A hard place meant to break down people until they understood all they done, hopefully learning to change their hearts and commit to be better. Lucifer had to learn to hide his emotions. To not feel anything. For him, it was torture.”

Chloe gaped at him. “You abandoned your son. In a place called HELL.”

‘God’ said nothing. Just licked his ice cream, stone-faced. She shook her head. “How can you justify that?!”

“Some times a person needs to hit rock bottom before they can climb to the highest heights. Before they can learn anything.” He looked to the ground, sighing. “When Beatrice first told you she hated you, even though you knew she was acting out, it still hurt. It hurt no less when Lucifer did the same. He’s stubborn, often in all the wrong ways. It was the only way to humble him enough to start learning. If you pick up your child every time she cried, she’d never learn to get up and keep moving on her own. That is what it means to be a parent.”

“You still could have -”

“No.” ‘God’s’ voice was final as he looked back to her. “I couldn’t. My word is law. I cannot lie. Heaven was no home to him before he left and with his actions, I had to banish him to Hell. Hell is nothing but a learning ground for him and a responsibility he has grown in to. It was where he belonged for a long time.”

“Does he belong there now?” The question was accusatory, hoping to get him to admit he was wrong to even send his son there. But ‘God’ stayed silent, coddling his ice cream. “Lucifer’s a good man. He’s had my back every time I needed him. He saved me… I can’t even count how many times. He’s kind and gentle and -”

“I know,” the man answered, stopping her from crying her eyes out once again. “I know all of this. But Hell is still his responsibility. Feeling again, opening up his emotions as he has, it will make the job a hundred times harder on him than it was before. At least the way he’s done it in the past.”

He shook his head, looking away. “He’s done things you don’t know, both good and bad, and he hates himself for it. He hates himself for things he can’t explain and things he never did. He blocked out those feelings the most but it will come out in time. He will need you most in that moment. He needs you even now. For you are his starlight. In more ways than you’ll ever know.”

‘God’ turned his all-knowing smile on her, sending a shiver down her spine. Why did his gaze seem to penetrate every part of her? The man didn’t acknowledge her small discomfort as he went on. “There’s a good deal you’re not ready to learn about my son or the universe at large, so do yourself a favor and take it one at a time. It has overwhelmed even the strongest of man, and none of them had as an enforced soul as you.

“As for some advice, if you truly want to know everything from Lucifer, simply insist on seeing his wings. He will say they are not who he truly is and it’s his ‘devil face’ he needs to share with you first, but we both know his heart. Lucifer’s wings are more him than the face he gained to do his job. If you insist and promise to not leave him alone, you will have all your answers. You won’t be walking by faith, but by light.

“Which will be unfortunate.” ‘God’ sighed and looked forward, a bit disappointed as he licked more of his ice cream. “Faith gives you more choices and makes life more interesting.”

Chloe shook her head, trying to sort the emotional flipflop she kept getting with this guy. Lucifer and Amenadiel had it tough. The man beside her smirked. “It’s my nature, Chloe. Being directly told doesn’t always get the best results, and if I never left options open, you’d never be able to grow. It’s not good to be led in all things. One must make their own choices.

“But regardless of what choices you two make, there are some facts I’d like you to tell Lucifer, or at least remind him of from time to time.” ‘God’ held up fingers as he counted his ‘facts’, becoming slightly agitated as he went. “I did not make him a girlfriend. I made him someone he could have a real relationship with. What that relationship became was of your own making. I did not influence your emotions. I did not influence his. And I do not dangle carrots!”

The last statement seemed to shake the earth below them, startling Chloe more than his words. Not far away she could hear car alarms go off and a low rumble ripple away from them. What was that? ‘God’ let out a slow breath, shaking his head. “Forgive me. I do try to not let my emotions get the better of me, but the moment is not my strong point. And sadly, our conversation must soon end. Amenadiel will be here very soon and I’d very much like to avoid a scene.”

He reached into his suit coat’s interior pocket and took out two photographs, passing them to her. “These are for you. Images of two memories I treasure of Lucifer. There are no other images of him in his youth.”

Chloe took them, eyeing the man carefully at his odd behavior; did he often give pictures of his kids out to proverbial strangers? ‘God’ chuckled. “No, these are special. As you two are to each other. I just knew you’d want these.”

“Can you stop reading my mind?” Honestly! How he could guess what she was thinking was more disturbing than being handed two photos of… Baby Lucifer?

She heard a soft chuckle as she became distracted by the cutest pictures of her partner ever. “My apologies. Course of habit. Most don’t say their prayers out loud.

“That was when Lucifer first discovered mud. He had fun in it for about a day, then started to hate it when he realized how dirty and ugly it made him look.” His fondness over the picture of Lucifer when he was probably five warmed her heart. His adorable, carefree laughing face was half smeared in mud and his once white clothes could never be worn again with how many stains he put on it. His innocent smile and pure delight though was something she would want to treasure as well. There was a picture of Trixie like this at home too, and one of herself her dad took when she played in the rain. “Whenever I think of that day, I hear his laughter all over again and wish I could join in his silly games once more.

“And this one,” he pointed to the other, “was the last time he fell asleep in my arms. He deemed himself too big to ever do it again after this.”

Lucifer had to be about eight with this picture, simply sleeping peacefully. The soft smile on his face made her want to tear up. She’d never seen the man so content and at peace in all the years she’d known him. There were moments he was close, so close, but there was still pain in him. Always pain. “You know… You throwing him out made it so he’ll never be like this again.”

‘God’ nodded, also sad. “Growing hurts. Change hurts. I promised him happiness, but until he fully understands why I’ve done all I have, he won’t accept it, and the pain will always be there. He won’t find happiness with me. He needs you to believe in him to find it.”

“He needs you to believe in him too.” All of Lucifer’s pain, all his anger and issues, she knew it stemmed from this man putting his ‘plan’ ahead of his son.

Yet the man smiled, meeting her eyes steadily. “I never stopped believing in him.

“I came here to get him angry at me again. Give him the will to live. But,” ‘God’ sighed, getting up from his seat, “he’s stubborn and now refuses to live to hate me. I’m not sure if I should be happy or sad about that one.

“Now, one last bit of information before I let you go and finally talk to my son.” ‘God’ offered her a hand, taking the remains of her sorbet away – she didn’t even realize she ate it – and walking a few steps to a trashcan to throw away his ice cream’s wrapper as well. “For yourself more for him this time. The man you know as Marcus Pierce has gone by many names he will not share with you. He has had 28 wives, 36 concubines, and 18 other lovers. The only one living of these numbers is you. He had two sons and three daughters, none currently breathe, and at this moment, he has no first-generation family members walking the earth.”

Chloe’s eyes widened at the numbers and accusations. That couldn’t possibly be right. The man smirked back at her. “Though it seems unlikely, all I have said is true. Lucifer knows almost none of this, but he has other information about your fiance which is vital for the future. Your ‘stable, truthful, and trustworthy’ fiance is not what he claims to be. He lives in lies and would have lied to my face had I been there in person.

“Lucifer, on the other hand, chooses to not lie but rather avoid information whenever someone doesn’t want to believe him. It’s… a trick I taught him, unintentionally. Sometimes you have to avoid telling everything in order for the other person to understand what they hear.” Lucifer definitely had his smirk down pat. “It’s mostly been for your benefit, but he has manipulated some situations to his own. Often getting caught. ‘Father of Lies’ and ‘Deceiver’ suited his brother Baraqiel rather than Lucifer.

“And I need to stop rambling.” ‘God’ smiled kindly on Chloe, offering his hand again to shake. “It’s nice officially meeting you, Chloe Decker. May you continue towards your happiness. And please,” a small plea entered his voice, “take care of my son.”

Chloe stood up and took his hand, smiling back at him for some reason. Despite having learned so many conflicting and confusing things from the man, she did not regret meeting him. “I’ll do what I can, Mr. Morningstar.”

‘God’ barely contained a chuckle as he released her. Over his shoulder, she could see Amenadiel running towards them, a desperate look on his face. Had something happened to Lucifer? “No wonder he has such a hard time. No, he’s alright, for the moment, but you should hurry to him now. I should speak to my firstborn.”

With that, the mysterious man before her turned to face the tired one almost gaping helplessly at him. “Hello, Amenadiel. Feeling rested, I hope?”

“Father?” Amenadiel stopped short, just starting at ‘God’ in an almost daze, not quite believing his eyes. Then he lit up like a child and wrapped his arms around him. “Father! I haven’t seen you in so long!”

His dad hugged him back, chuckling. “I never really left.”

Deciding this was too intimate a moment to intrude on, Chloe gave them a brief smile and crossed the street back to the hospital. She had a partner to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have a scene between God and Amenadiel, but it didn't flow with the story. So maybe an extra later? I dunno. I just thought it'd be funny if God loved vanilla ice cream and showed off pictures of baby Lucifer. And now Chloe knows where Lucifer and Amenadiel gets it and doesn't think he's so bad. =P  
> Yes, to her he sounds like Niel Gaiman. It's just too easy a pick for voices.


	5. Their Hearts' Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene I wished happened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying... >.>

Marcus Pierce smiled over the Devil, the victor of their silent war. Despite all the doctors’ efforts, Lucifer was only getting worse. He could hear the medical staff talking of breathing tubes and possible brain damage. While he was left alone, they attached more IVs and monitors, trying everything they could to get his heart rate to increase even by one. It fell six times since he entered the room and Lucifer’s breathing became even weaker. If he weren’t his ‘boss’ and a high ranking police officer, they would have kicked him out of the room to work on their patient in peace.

It felt great to have all the power, especially over the Devil.

“How ironic, don’t you think, Lucifer?” Cain slowly approached the bed, basking in his unexpected win. This was better than his earlier plans with Mazikeen. The Devil was offing himself! “The immortal who only wanted to die finally finds a reason to live, and the Devil who just wanted to live loses all of his fire and only wishes to die. All because of a single, human, woman. If I knew it was that easy to get rid of you, I would have made it happen sooner.

“To think, all it took was Chloe to completely reject you and you to get shot for her anyway. How stupid can you be.” He stood right next to the bed, invading the space next to his ear. The Devil’s vitals dropped another point and Cain grinned. “She hates you now, you know. For stupidly sacrificing yourself for her. For being there all the time interfering with her cases. You brought this on yourself.

“But don’t worry. I’ll take _good_ care of _my_ Chloe. Much better than the vileness of sinners, the evil Devil himself, ever could.”

“What did you call him?”

Marcus jerked back from the bed and turned to the door, alarmed by his fiance’s voice. Judging by her livid expression, she heard him. How long was she there? Wasn’t she supposed to be chasing down a useless lead he set up? “Chloe! When did you -”

“Did you just call him evil? Did you really, just call someone barely holding onto life evil!” How was her face getting even redder?

“It’s an inside joke,” he tried to cover. “The whole devil thing -”

“Nobody’s laughing, Marcus!” Chloe snapped. She just snapped. This ‘joke’ ended now. “You do NOT call someone dying evil! Least of all Lucifer!”

“Chloe -”

“Lucifer is the kindest, most generous man I have ever met! Yeah, he has his weird quirks, but he was always honest and his weirdness came with an innocence you couldn’t help but love! He doesn’t sugarcoat anything and what you see is exactly what you get! He’s impulsive and childish at times, but with his history…” She was still absorbing everything his father told her just minutes ago. “It’s a miracle he’s even willing to trust people again and open himself up. He understands things in a completely different way than we do, and that makes him amazing!

“Lucifer Morningstar is a lot of things, but the one thing he IS NOT, is EVIL!”

Marcus almost gaped at her. “Chloe, you’re talking about a man who calls himself the Devil all the time. Even he says he’s e-”

“And I hate that!” Tears and years of frustration contorted her face. This was the ultimate truth she fought with Lucifer over. “I hate how he puts himself down all the time! He constantly builds me up! He’s had my back and believed in me from the beginning! I just wanted him to believe in himself as much as he believes in me! As much as I believe in him!

“He’s not evil! He’s not the Devil! He’s my best friend! The best partner I could ever have! And I won’t have you putting him down anymore!”

“What are you -”

“We’re done! DONE!” The finality in her voice shook even her, everything inside her, all her repressed feelings and frustration, finally exploded out of her. “I can’t marry a man who degrades my friends and separates me from them! Don’t think I hadn’t noticed, Marcus! I should have been here when Lucifer got out of surgery, but you _insisted_ we follow a dead-end lead! If Linda hadn’t shown up last night, I would have worked through the night for a new, solid one. And you told me last night to get some rest instead of seeing Lucifer because of visiting hours. Visiting hours my badge and Amenadiel would have gotten me pass! And first thing this morning, you have a ‘new lead’ all ready for me! A wild goose chase of a lead! Dan’s on it now and even he sees how wrong it is. This is an abuse of power and I will be talking to IA about this. HR too.

“I don’t even know why we were even dating!” She ran her hands through her hair, pieces she ignored for months falling together easily now. “You’re my boss! This goes against every rule in the handbook! We should never have -”

“Surely you can’t mean that!” The man closed the distance between them, desperate to not let go. “What we have -”

“What DO we even have!” Why did she start dating him? Really, why? It was after the Sinnerman fiasco. It was after Lucifer tried to distance himself from her, again, most likely because of his ‘Devil Complex’ as she liked to put it. She was… she was lonely. She just wanted something, anything, to fill the void Lucifer kept teasing her with. And Marcus Pierce was there, at the right time and place, eager to fill it. “We were just lonely people aching for something and grabbed the first person who seemed stable enough to keep us afloat. That isn’t love, Marcus! We were just… using each other and convincing ourselves we were in love. It would never have lasted.”

“Chloe -”

“Just take it back.” Shaking her head and unable to look at the man she thought she was in love with, she ripped the engagement ring off her finger and thrust it at him. “I can’t marry you!”

“Chloe, please!”

“We’d just make each other miserable and divorce once we realized the truth!” She shook her head vigorously. She couldn’t put Trixie through that twice. “Just take your ring back.”

“No!” He grabbed her wrist instead, wild desperation in his face. Seeing it, Chloe was strongly reminded of a large, wild wounded animal ready to attack in order to escape, and she was the target. Fear struck through her with his grip as he shook her, emphasizing his words. “I need you, Chloe! I love you so much -”

“Let go of me!” She tried to pull away but his grip only tightened. Behind and around her, she finally registered the audience they gained from the medical staff. Someone called security and she prayed it got there quickly. Another member of the staff was approaching in the mean time, but what could they do against a man who’s best know quality was the strength of his ARMS?

“I need you in my life! Without you, I can’t -”

“LET GO OF ME, PIERCE!

“Sir, please -”

“YOU NEED TO STAY WITH ME!”

“NO!”

“CHLOE!”

_**SPLASH** _

Everything seemed to stop as a pitcher of water slammed over Marcus Pierce’s body, drenching the man and splashing Chloe a little. The surprise attack from behind brought all eyes to the bed and the patient they ignored for the past five minutes at least. Lucifer leaned painfully towards them, his free arm limply laying before him, panting heavily through the oxygen mask. His eyes seemed to glow as he glared at the villain, willing all the fires of Hell upon him. “Get… your hands… off her…”

“Lucifer…” Relief and hope sprung anew in Chloe’s heart. He was alive. He was awake! And that fire in his eyes… He was staying around for her.

Color drained from Pierce’s face. “You’re -”

“NOW!” Lucifer’s roar commanded the hand to leave her, sending chills through whoever heard it. No one disobeyed him when he gave an order. It was good he rarely did.

Marcus’ hand removed, Chloe ran to her friend’s side, eager to stop him from hurting himself more. Lucifer kept his glare on Pierce until security arrived seconds later and escorted him out of the room, not allowing her or the nurse next to her to push him back into bed until he was out of sight. Then he collapsed into the bed, groaning. “Bloody hell! That hurts! How do you mortals survive these things!”

Tears and a laugh escaped Chloe as she ran a hand over his shoulder. The nursing staff would be ushering her out soon to help him but she needed a minute to make sure he obeyed them. Stubborn devil. “Most mortals don’t. We nearly lost you.”

“Well I’m certainly not leaving now.” Where did he get this energy? He was dying mere minutes ago and now he was the same as when getting stabbed in the arm was merely an inconvenience. Lucifer was being Lucifer again, and it was good. He even gave his signature smile to her. “Not when I know you believe me now.”

She shook her head, smiling to herself. “I believe _in_ you, Lucifer. Always have. The devil stuff… is just part of the package.”

His smile became softer as he raised his free hand to her face, tracing it lightly. “I’ll take what I can get. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Chloe leaned into his finger and held them for a moment. “I’ll be fine. Thank you. For saving me, so many times.”

“Can’t have Pierce have his way, you know.” His eyes started to lose focus but his liveliness didn’t fade away this time. It had the last time they talked. “You deserve so much better than him.”

“What I deserve,” she started with a bit more bite than she should have, “is my best friend and partner to get better and stop running from his real feelings.”

“Sounds like a frustrating fellow.” His voice started to drift as well.

“Very.”

“Charming.” His hand started to slack and he blinked in confusion. “Where did these stars come from? I don’t remember making them.”

“You’re passing out, Lucifer.” So obvious. One shot of Adrenalin from nowhere and now he was crashing.

“Oh.”

“It’s time to let the doctors do their job and to get better.”

Some disappoint crossed his exhausted face. “If you insist…”

Chloe gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Hearing that promise made the man smile as he finally let his eyes close. She looked up to the nursing staff already starting their work for a moment before letting go of his hand and sliding just outside the room and out of the way. Medical professionals surrounded him quickly as she fought back the tears from her overwhelmed emotions. Relief from Lucifer waking up and being glad to see her. Fear of her now ex-fiance – her ring was being kicked around by the staff now, forgotten by everyone in the mess. Guilt for having disappointed two men in her life. Pure joy knowing Lucifer was not going to die on her. Everything hit her so hard, she failed to stop the tears.

It became impossible as she overheard the nurses talking about his miraculous recovery. From their words, mere minutes before she came in they were debating putting him on life support, and now all his vitals came in strong, suggesting he was never in danger.

“It’s a miracle what the will to live can do for a patient.”

Miracle.

That was her partner in a nutshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Deckerstar is back baby! Love the banter.  
> Does anyone believe Marcus and Chloe were really in love? I don't. People do crazy things when they're desperate.


	6. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe share a moment, with a few callbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty points if you can get all the references! Shouldn't be hard. Either way, it's just a quiet chapter that had to happen. Enjoy!

* * *

Waking up the second time was harder than the first time. Lucifer was aware of everything when he willed himself to die, hearing every word and feeling every pain. He just didn’t care anymore and couldn’t bring up any energy to care. There was only one voice he wanted to hear, one hope he wanted in all of eternity, and he very much doubted it’d happen.

Then he heard Chloe’s voice and he started to hope, just a little.

He listened to every word she said and it grew.

He felt her cry of pain and it snapped him into action, summoning all the powers of Hell with him to punish those who dared threaten her.

It was so easy to wake up when he needed to act immediately. But when the darkness took him – scaring him a little if he were honest – he lost all awareness until he awoke a second time. This time it was a dull pain and the beeping of a machine that brought him around. He squinted and glared at the source, spotting a male nurse changing the bag attached to it. The man smiled kindly, killing the sound with a few button taps, before leaving the room. All in a day’s work.

He turned his head, looking around the room blearily before his eyes landed on his Detective sitting in a chair facing him. She looked up from her phone, her face lighting up in the light of dusk. “Well, look who’s back. Didn’t die after all.”

It took a minute for the words to register, but Lucifer let out a weak laugh. Guess there was no better way to greet him in the hospital. “Not for lack of trying.”

Chloe shook her head. “Don’t ever do that again. I really don’t like being in hospitals.”

“Dad willing,” he murmured as he raised a hand to run over his face and hair. It was stopped by some air tube in his nose and he grimaced, pulling it off. Disgusting thing. “How long have I been out?”

The woman hesitated, a smile playing on the edges of her lips. The temptation to lie was too strong, especially with the joke he played when she was first in the hospital. She bit her lip before answering. “You were shot yesterday afternoon. It was a rough twenty-four hours, Lucifer. For a bit, the doctors really thought you would die. Then you woke up to defend me and…”

She couldn’t finish the sentence. Well, he was awake for that part. Lucifer was furious at Cain for treating her that way. He may have been willing to step aside should she fall in love with another, but he would not allow anyone to disrespect her wishes like he had. His detective deserved only the best. He looked to her arm, concerned. “Did he hurt you?”

Her smile grew a little, looking to her right wrist. “A little bruised, but it’s nothing. I’m more worried about that ring. It kinda got lost when he let go and the doctors came in to take care of you. You nearly pulled out your stitches with that stunt. So don’t move around for a bit. They say you’re recovering quickly, but you still need to take it easy for a while.”

“Hopefully not too long,” he murmured. “I’m not fond of catheters.”

That got her to laugh and it was exactly what the Devil ordered. He smiled softly at her, his heart warming at the sound. “Don’t worry about the ring. I’m certain housekeeping could use the extra money from selling it. If Pierce demands repayment, I’ll fill in the amount. It’s not worth worrying about.”

“Guess not.” Chloe gently took his hand in hers, warming him further. “Thank you, for defending me. For always having my back.”

His eyes fell to their small union and he squeezed her hand appreciatively. “You’re welcome. I… owed you. At least for my behavior of late. I know I can be difficult, but know that I never wished to hurt you, Detective. Not once.”

“I know.” She nodded, smirking slightly. “You really are impulsive and short-sighted, and it gets on my nerves quite often.” Lucifer looked away awkwardly. He really should try to fix his behavior around her at least a little. “But, that quick reaction time of yours has saved me so many times. You saved my life yesterday. Again. How many times have you done that?”

He looked at her in confusion for a second as he tried to remember. “You know, I think I lost count after the first year. I just… do.”

Her smile grew. “And that’s one thing I love about you, Lucifer. You help me without thought of reward now, no deals, no favors. And I do the same for you, over and over again. That’s what it means to be partners.”

If hearts were stars, his became the sun. They were partners. No matter what, they were partners, and she loved that about him. She loved him, at least in this sense. “Thank you.”

They sat in comforting silence for a few minutes, not wanting to destroy the moment. One perfect moment he would cherish forever. He dare not try to kiss her in fear he’d ruin this one as well. But, sadly it had to end. His detective took in a breath and looked around. “Is there anything you need? You’ve been out of commission for an entire day. You must be starving. Or thirsty. You did throw your water at Pierce after all.”

“Clot deserved it. Uhm…” He looked around, trying to think of something, anything he could need. Besides her constant presence and her hand in his. He spotted a fresh pitcher of water with a straw in it, but he didn’t desire it at that moment. Was he even allowed to have food at that moment? If he didn’t act like a normal human in the hospital, he was sure Chloe would start doubting him again. Really though, he felt fine. Mostly. Stomach still ached but the medicine they gave him was doing its job perfectly and it only hurt when he moved that area. He was certain his recovery would be near-instantaneous once the detective left, but he didn’t want her to leave so soon. Where did Amenadiel go anyway? His brother said he wasn’t leaving until he woke up and when he finally does he’s gone! That git. Unable to come up with anything, he gave her a weak smile. “Your company?”

That got her to giggle and the embarrassing request was worth it. After a minute he looked to their hands and realized something. “Wait, where did my ring go?”

“Oh. It must be with your stuff. Give me a sec.” Chloe let go of his hand – sadly – and started searching the room. It was unlikely he’d be able to salvage the shoes he wore that day, forget the suit, but his ring was an absolute must for his peace of mind. The detective found a flimsy plastic bag sitting next to the room’s sink and searched it with ease, smiling in triumph. “Found it. Little bloody though. One minute.”

She rinsed and dried it off as best she could before returning it to his hand. She even put it on the correct finger for him. He blinked as the stone on it changed from a clear color back to its usual black. The Detective didn’t notice, but it was likely she wasn’t meant to. How strange. Looked like there was more to the Miracle than they knew already.

“You know, I’ve always wondered about that ring.” Her words made his heart leap in surprise. Had she noticed the change after all? But she wasn’t looking at the ring as she asked. She was looking at him. “You wear it all the time. I’ve seen you wear other jewelry, but you always wear that one. Why? Is it a sigil ring or something? A family heirloom?”

Lucifer smirked, raising his hand with it carefully. His body ached from not using it lately and his arm more from being used like a pincushion. He looked at the ring, somewhat sadly. “It’s a promise. One my dad made to me a long time ago.”

“And you still wear it? Even after everything?” Even if the Detective didn’t believe he was the Devil and his dad was God, she at least knew he wasn’t fond of the man anymore.

“He promised me happiness. True, never-ending joy.” He fingered it gently, remembering one of the few times his father’s attention was solely on him, promising him something so precious within a single object he just forged. It was the only thing he gave him he actually cherished. “It’s hard giving up on such a hope.

“Dad isn’t a liar. Can’t lie actually. He always kept his promises so long as you held onto your part of the bargain. My part… was to always wear this ring, then give it away when I found it. Just waiting for the promise to pan out.”

Chloe blinked at him, little confused. “That’s a strange condition.”

He nodded. “Dad does that. Adds strange conditions to promises. You never understand it in the moment.”

“Yeah, he is pretty strange.”

Hearing her say so made the Devil blink, his confusion coming to her face. “Well, yes, but… how do you know?”

“I met him. A few hours ago.”

Lucifer’s jaw went slack. Dad _was_ there. Dad, his father, God, was there. He was actually there! He hadn’t dreamed, hadn’t wished or imagined it. God was literally sitting at the Devil’s deathbed trying to get him to live. He woke up thrice in the hospital, not twice, and the first time was to his father’s voice.

And then he talked to Chloe.

Well, that explained where Amenadiel went.

“You met him. My dad. You met my dad.”

“Yep.” She sat more comfortably in her chair, thinking of their talk. “Bit of a weirdo. I get where you got the whole ‘devil complex’ thing now.”

“You. Met. My. Dad.” It was still a thought he couldn’t quite get his mind around. God actually came down there and talked to his little miracle.

“Yeah. When he was leaving your room.” Chloe brushed it off like it was nothing, not realizing who she was talking to.

Lucifer let out a long breath, still at a loss for words. “He really was here. And you met him.”

“Yes, Lucifer. I met your father.” Now she was humoring him, but he could barely bring himself to be offended. God was there and they freakin’ met! “Is it really that hard to believe?”

“A little. I hadn’t seen him since…” It really had been eons. Earth was barely being formed when everything happened and he was kicked out of the Silver City and straight to Hell. The last real communication he had with his dad was a feeling and impression when he was shot by Malcolm and sent to Hell for a few minutes to learn about Mum.

“Since you were fifteen?” she supplied. Fifteen? “Your dad told me. He told me quite a lot, from his point of view.”

Lucifer had to think about it for a second. Maybe in human development terms, he was something like fifteen when he fell. Dad couldn’t lie after all; everything he said was the truth whether he intended it to be or not. Recovering a little, he tried to get some answers of his own. “I… I see… well… what… uhm… what do you think? I mean, now that you’ve met him, what do you think of my father?”

“He’s… a little hard to describe.” He could see the struggle on her face and couldn’t blame her. Creator of everything and put a bit of himself into everything, the man was impossible to get right in mortal terms besides a grown male who radiated power and authority. If you were lucky you could pick out a singular voice you liked from him. “But I could see a lot of you in him.”

Lucifer could not contain his shock. “We’re nothing alike! How dare you say we are!”

Chloe chuckled. “I don’t know… The way he smirked and smiled was so familiar, I could have sworn you were twins.”

“Rubbish.” Slightly insulted, Lucifer pouted and turned away, crossing his arms childishly. “I’m nothing like Dad.”

“He likes vanilla ice cream about as much as you like chocolate.” Her teasing smile did nothing to appease his pride.

“See? See?” He pointed at her in a way she would call adorable. He called it reasoning. “He likes vanilla, I like chocolate. Completely different. Probably tried to give you plain vanilla as well, while I’d get you the chocolate sea salt caramel you like so much.”

“He actually got me citric sherbert.”

“Sorbet.” Well, that was acceptable. At least Dad didn’t force his tastes onto her and got her a flavor she would like. He was just thinking about chocolate ice cream when he tried to come up with an argument.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics. There was the detective he knew and loved. Dad hadn’t charmed her. “Whatever. We talked and it explained so much about you… and yet it was everything I already knew.”

“Well, I’ve never lied to you. None of it should be that surprising.” Lucifer told her everything he could before, but she just didn’t believe him on account of being an atheist. She still didn’t believe he was the Devil, but her belief in him as a person was enough.

“Uh-huh…” She smirked about something else but he didn’t press it. “He seemed to know an awful lot about a lot of things. Even seemed to read my mind and answer my thoughts.”

“That’s my dad for you.” One trait Dad shared with no one was the ability to read all mind regardless of invitation. Angels could only hear silent prayers directed at them. Dad heard all of them, even the unintentional ones. With billions of minds making pleas at once, it was little wonder he didn’t respond to anyone.

“Everything he said made me wonder if he was a stalker or a peeping tom.”

Lucifer stopped. She just… “BAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Chloe stopped trying to figure out his dad as uncontrollable laughter took over the Devil. “What?”

“You just -” He didn’t stop laughing, now holding his sides and stomach as the laughter took over. “Peeping Tom!”

“Lucifer, this is serious.”

“I know!” And he still laughed, grabbing eyes from outside his room. Late coming visitors returned almost all at once, starting with his brother.

“Brother!” Amenadiel’s overjoyed face crossed the threshold and to his side. “You’re awake! And… and laughing.”

Lucifer pointed at Chloe between gaffs. “She called Dad a Peeping Tom!”

“Chloe said what?” Linda popped in just behind him, a tray of coffee in her hands. She looked between the laughing patient and his confused visitor.

“She – She said -”

“What’s all this cackling about?” Everyone stopped for a moment and looked to Maze in the doorway, still angry like she’d been for weeks and a little dirtied up. She clearly just came back from bounty work and hadn’t bothered to change from yesterday. Her eyes narrowed on Lucifer. “Now that you’re alive, you’re having a good laugh? Was our pain that funny to you?”

Immediately, so as not to make her any madder, Lucifer pointed to Chloe. “She called my dad a Peeping Tom!”

He started giggling again, barely holding back as he felt the joke land on the demon. She stilled for one second then burst into furious laughter, almost doubling over in wicked glee. Lucifer’s laughter double as well. “I KNOW! IT’S AWESOME!”

Amenadiel started chuckling as well while Linda gave a weak laugh. “Is it really okay to be laughing about this?”

“Father’s been called worse.” His brother pat Chloe on the shoulder, his eyes shining and red from tears he probably had with Dad and likely gratitude things worked out the way it did. “There’s nothing to fear.”

“Ow, ow, ow…” Lucifer winced as the pain in his stomach returned, remembering he was injured and probably shouldn’t be laughing so hard, but the whole idea was just hysterical! God! A Peeping Tom! If he didn’t already love Chloe to pieces, he would have fallen for her now just for saying so.

Amenadiel gently took his shoulders and guided him back into the bed. “Easy there, brother. Easy.”

“Oh bugger off. I needed that.” Though he complained, there was no venom or resistance to the help. He smiled at everyone as if it were the best day on Earth, maybe a little high from the medication. He grasped his brother’s arm appreciatively and smiled in gratitude. He received a smile in return.

“Welcome back, Lucifer.”

“It’s good to be back.” It truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help the joke. After all, Lucifer does have the emotional maturity of a 15yr old for several millenia and his best friend's a demon with little impulse control. Of course this would bust them up laughing.


	7. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you listen to God's advice, things turn out rather well. AKA what happens after they leave the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So God gave some good advice earlier and now Chloe just needs to follow it. What will happen? Well, only I know. *evil laugh* Mostly fluffy so don't worry. Enjoy!

* * *

“Lucifer, I really think you should have stayed in the hospital a little longer.” Chloe worried over her friend constantly as they made their way through Lux and to his apartment above it. Lucifer was shot only three days ago and for some reason, the doctors declared him well enough to leave, under supervision. Amenadiel agreed to watch him, but he wouldn’t be available until about seven that evening. Maze had some final touches to do at the station after catching the guy who shot him and she didn’t do healing with Lucifer. And Linda had patients she couldn’t put off any longer. So at noon on day three, Chloe picked up and drove her partner back to his house and agreed to watch him until his brother showed.

“Detective! Please!” Lucifer almost stood completely straight, looking very little like he was shot, spent six hours in surgery, and was pretty much dying until he threw water at their boss. “If I stayed in that place a moment longer, I would surely die from bad tastes. Bloody cafeteria has no idea how to season potatoes. And that spaghetti sauce they tried to make me eat? Mostly water! Better off mashing their frozen meatballs and mixing it with the noodles.

“Besides, I was starting to get a buzz from all that morphine. Wooh!” He shook his head with a grin, making Chloe shake her head again as they entered the elevator, dragging the overnight bag Amenadiel brought in behind her. “If I stayed too long, I’d be asking for their suppliers.”

“Right. Got to get you away from the drugs.”

“And all those cute nurses.” He eyed her in a way meant to be sneaky and provocative, likely trying to make her jealous. Wasn’t working. She learned long ago not to be jealous of all those people he had meaningless sex with. She felt more sad for him than angry. “I believe three of them offered me their numbers.”

“That’s nice. But the doctor said no sex for the next month unless you want to tear out those stitches.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Spoilsport.”

“And no alcohol.”

“I know.”

“Or smoking.”

“Yes, Mum.”

“And the only drugs you can take are the prescribed ones and only as prescribed.”

“I know! I know!” He waved it off with some annoyance, but there was an endearing tone in his voice letting her know he wasn’t offended. The fact someone cared enough to keep reminding him meant a lot to him. “I’ll be a good little devil until I’m all better. Pretty sure that’ll be around ten tonight. Taking out those stitches is going to be annoying.”

“Don’t. Take. Them. Out.” Her glare on him was felt rather than seen as he pointedly looked away as not to get into trouble later. He would defiantly try to take them out himself. “Lucifer, you need to heal.”

“And I will. Rest assured, the stitches stay until they are no longer needed. You have my word.”

His word. Yes, she believed him to a certain extent, but with Lucifer saying he was invulnerable all the time, his idea of when the stitches weren’t needed could be anywhere from ten minutes from now to next year. Common sense to let the professionals decide did not register with this man. She doubted those scars on his back received stitches and they looked horrible.

Come to think of it, those scars were one of the things she wanted to talk to Lucifer’s dad about. Why hadn’t she asked anything? Shaking her head, it was a relief to see the elevator doors open and be in his apartment at last. She let out a breath and immediately strode in, setting his bag on the couch while she looked for something to drink other than liquor. They had over six hours to blow and she was going to make sure her partner rested properly. “Got any movies you can watch that’s not porn? Or Hot Tub?”

Lucifer gave her a mock offended look as he walked slowly behind her, taking off his jacket. “Why Detective! Don’t you enjoy good art?”

“No sexual activity until those stitches come out,” she reminded him, finding a glass and settling on tap water. “Doctor’s orders. So no porn and I know you get off of that movie.”

“Well,” he leaned forward, tossing his jacket onto the bar, “it is a cinematic masterpiece.”

“It’s a stupid B movie with a dumb plot, a few funny scenes, and fab material. End of debate.” She took a sip and then pointed at him. “So either you sleep, read one of these… many, many books, or pick a few movies we can watch that won’t turn my protective mommy senses into overdrive.”

Lucifer let out a long sigh, tilting his head from side to side in thoughtful acquiescence. “There… may be a few I bought after your spawn brought them to my attention. Though I still have plans for two of them.”

“Plans huh?” Trixie got him interested in some movies? Well, that could be any of them at her place or one she complained about not being allowed to see. Lucifer exited down one hallway of mystery as she got him a glass of water as well. “Might be a good day to see them then.”

“Saw them already,” he called back. Chloe started searching the cabinets in his kitchenette for something like popcorn or pretzels, finding a package of both before he came back with a stack of DVDs and placing them on the counter. He immediately threw two into the sink with a great deal of disdain. “My plans involve destroying a perfectly good blender.”

Every one of them were Disney movies. The two he threw away were _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ and _Hercules_. She raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking why they were despised and he answered without any teasing. “Frollo blames me for his evil actions and the ‘hero’ Hercules saves the day breaking a deal. Neither are acceptable lessons for anyone.”

“Okay…” He still had that ‘devil complex’, but maybe this was a little more acceptable as an example of it. “Out of curiosity, did you ever read _Hunchback_?”

“Yes, I did. A year after it came out.” A controlled grimace crossed his face as he shook his head. “Burned the book immediately after and gave Hugo a good piece of my mind. _Les Miserables_ was a vast improvement. Still dull, but at least the plot didn’t involve a pedophilic rapist priest.”

He took the second glass and pointed to the rest of the stack of movies for her to choose from. “Pick any of these. I’ve seen less than half of them. If I must rest, it’s as good a time as any to catch up.”

Chloe looked over the stack and gaped at it all. Every Disney movie and short you could imagine was there. And he’d seen less than half? “You didn’t watch Disney when you were a kid?”

“Disney wasn’t around when I was a child.” He took another drink and looked at the treats she dug up, swiping the popcorn and heading towards the microwave. He ripped it open as Chloe tried to push off the thought of not growing up with Disney. “Have you tried putting M&Ms with popcorn? One of my sex partners introduced it to me and it turned out rather well. And I am talking about the popcorn this time, not the sex. I always make that turn out well.”

“How did you not grow up with Disney?” She turned to Lucifer, unable to push the idea away. “It’s been around forever.”

“Not forever, darling. Just the past hundred years.” He raised a finger, eyes on the microwave as it started to move, to silence something. “And before you ask, I never met him. I don’t know everyone.”

“Your dad never let you watch Disney?” Having met the guy, it was actually a little hard to believe. She definitely saw him as a gentle father in a kid’s developing years but stern the moment they became teenagers. He didn’t strike her as a guy who wouldn’t let them watch Disney movies.

“It was never a matter of let,” Lucifer turned to her, actually coming to his father’s defense, “it simply wasn’t available.”

“Right. Because he’s God, you’re the Devil, and Disney didn’t exist when you were a kid.”

“Exactly!” For a moment, Lucifer was extremely pleased they came to this understanding, only for his smile to fade looking at her face. “You don’t believe me.”

“I believe you didn’t watch Disney as a kid because you weren’t exposed to it, for some reason.” A very reasonable conclusion. “I just don’t believe the whole God/Devil thing.”

“And you never will, will you.” There was some sadness in his face coming to this conclusion, but it wasn’t as bad as when they fought before he was… It wasn’t as bad.

“Not without solid evidence.” Chloe shook her head, trying to not offend him while sticking to her guns. She believed in Lucifer, but not the Devil. “I will believe your dad was like God to you and you’ve felt like you’re the Devil for a long time, but I refuse to believe you are the definition of evil. I know you too well for that.”

That seemed to make things right between them, getting a teary-eyed smile from her partner. He bashfully turned back to the popcorn, trying to contain his smile. It warmed her heart and she felt, for the first time in a long time, they were actually moving forward again, complex or no. When the popcorn finished and he took it out, he quickly opened it without a thought and flinched back from the steam inside. “AH!”

Chloe giggled. “Then there’s that. You keep getting hurt, Mr. Invulnerable.”

He shook his head, ruefully laughing. “Only when you’re around. I’m rather graceful otherwise.”

“Oh? I make you lose your grace?” She couldn’t help feeling special, just a little, that she made him clumsy. Rather flattering really.

He grinned playfully right back. “Consider it your superpower, Detective.”

“Don’t you mean ‘gift from God’?” That got both of them to laugh, remembering their first case.

“More accurate than you know.” Something flashed behind his eyes, a pain he seemed to forget until that moment, but he busied himself putting the popcorn into a bowl and adding a theater issued box of M&Ms to it.

A couple thoughts came to her, ones she hadn’t explored since she heard ‘God’ ramble on. ‘Take everything slowly’ was the easiest one she could follow, knowing Lucifer needed time and a gentle hand to keep him moving forward. The other one though made her pause. “Speaking of, your dad said something strange.”

“I bet he said a lot of strange things.” Lucifer seemed to pretend to not be interested, but she knew he was. He wanted to know everything his father told her, but she wasn’t about to tell him quite yet. She especially wasn’t going to share those pictures. Baby Lucifer was just too cute to lose!

“Yes, but this was even stranger.” Well, except for the details on Marcus Pierce’s personal life she wasn’t sure was real yet. That was something for another day. “He said, the only way to prove everything to me is to show me your wings.”

The man before her froze, staring straight ahead and not at her in the slightest. It made her uneasy. “Was he talking about those wings you were trying to get back a couple years ago?”

Lucifer hesitated, slowly looking to her with fear, genuine fear, in his eyes. Why would mentioning something like this scare him? “He was.”

“Didn’t you burn them?” She remembered how he called them a relic and she took him destroying them as a sign he was moving on back then, maybe even moving away from his ‘devil complex’. He clearly hadn’t but she assumed at least the wing matter was closed.

Wait, didn’t he say not that long ago that - “They grew back.”

Internally she both sighed and became confused. How did cosplay wings grow back? “That’s… different. Can I see them?”

Instantly Lucifer stepped back, away from the popcorn and running a hand over his face, taking deep breaths. She stepped on a landmine and started to regret it. Everything about those wings in the past was a sensitive subject. Why would that change now? She opened her mouth to apologize and take it back, but he spoke first.

“Detective,” his voice shook, “please understand. I don’t want them. They aren’t me! I was perfectly happy never having them again. They were forced on me and I wish they’d leave me alone.”

“Then… give them to me and I’ll get rid of them.” The solution seemed simple. She’d take these cosplay wings away and he’d never have to deal with them again.

Lucifer let out a short, bitter laugh. “I’ve tried getting rid of them. Multiple times. They just kept coming back. It was exhausting. Dr. Linda called it self-mutilation and forbade me from cutting them off again.”

Cutting them off? That was a sign of something much deeper at play if she had any clue on the subject. These wings were so tied to him, it physically hurt to get rid of them? His subconscious desire to be an angel ran that deep? “Maybe, you just need me to take care of them.”

He ran his hand through his hair, throwing it into adorable disarray. “Possibly, but I did make a promise to not try again. And… and if you see them…” He looked over her sadly. “You’ll insist the same. Say they’re a part of me I should never throw away. You’ll be disappointed that I even tried.”

“Lucifer…” She came to his side and cupped his face in her hands, smiling with the understanding and love he would accept right then. “I won’t be disappointed. You’ve clearly been fighting this on your own for a long time. Please, let me help you.”

“But you’ll…”

In his eyes, his fearful, pain riddled eyes, she knew what his insecurity was. His father had mentioned it. “I won’t run away. I promise. I’ll stay by your side. No matter what I see, Lucifer, I won’t run away from you. We’re partners, and I stay by my partner.”

That was all it took it seemed to make that pain start to flow away from him. Start. It probably wouldn’t leave until after he finally showed them to her and she proved it. Swallowing, Lucifer closed his eyes and nodded. “When you see them, you’ll believe everything I’ve ever said. Everything will change.”

“Lucifer. I believe in you. That’s all that matters.” It would still take a long time for him to get out of his ‘devil complex’, but by trusting her with this at least, he was moving forwards.

He swallowed and open his eyes, steeling himself for whatever was coming. He slid his hands over hers and pulled them down gently. He nodded again and tugged her out of his kitchenette. “Over here. We’ll need the space.”

Chloe expected Lucifer to tug her to a secret room in the penthouse she never got a chance to explore. Instead he pulled her to the couch, specifically placing her in front of it. Was he expecting her to fall back or something? When he released her hands, he watched her warily again and looked around. Maybe he misplaced them? Remembering where he put them? Or maybe… maybe they were just in his head. If that were the case, only Linda could help him. Taking a few steps backward, constantly looking to his sides until he stopped, somehow satisfied.

“Okay… this should be enough.” He looked back to her and tried to put on a charming smile, one he used for everyone else. It didn’t take and it certainly didn’t calm him down. “One winged existential crisis, coming up.”

“Lucifer -”

_**FWOMP** _

Chloe’s mouth stayed open, her eyes widening dangerously at the sight before her. Wings. Brilliant glowing white wings.

Coming out of her partner’s back.

She blinked several times, trying to make them go away. They didn’t. But they couldn’t be real. Wings did not sprout out of human backs. But Lucifer was in front of her the entire time. He didn’t go and grab his wings and suddenly sprout them on her after she asked. The one time he was out of sight wasn’t long enough to do that and she saw his back before this too. Nothing had changed. If they weren’t real, where did they come from? How could they be real if she didn’t know where they came from?

That’s if they were real. Maybe they really were a trick of the light.

Slowly, ignoring the fact she felt the wind that came with them, she approached him reaching out to them. Lucifer watched her with trepidation, but did not stop her as she came to him. He folded them slightly, taking less room and letting her feel them from all angles. Gently, she touched the feathers and the small shudder that came with it. So soft and warm, she could not deny their existence. Chloe swallowed but kept touching them, trying to figure them out.

She started to circle him, feeling eyes on her as one hand stayed on them as she moved. Each feather felt different and some of them trembled more than others, and when she reached one end of the wing, to the muscle and bone, she could feel that as well. That trembled at her touch the most. Was it trembling with nerves? Fear? Or… She pushed the thought out of her mind as she continued the inspection, coming to his back. Almost gaping at it, she tried to make sense of the sight. The shirt he wore had no holes, no tears, yet the wings came through it. Exactly in the same spot she saw the scars years ago. Both hands felt that point as gently as she could, remembering his reaction last time she touched it, and felt Lucifer’s tension through the cloth and wings. Waiting, silently, for something. What exactly?

Her reaction.

They were real. The tension and tremble she felt with the wings was identical to the body connected to them.

A little faster than she started, Chloe finished circling her winged partner, stopping just in front of him. Her eyes searched for his, finding him unable to look at her, still scared of something. Still tense. Still… very much Lucifer. Just laid bare before her.

She took a step or two back and willingly fell back into the couch.

And it finally hit her. All of it. The wings were real. Lucifer didn’t suffer from a ‘devil complex’. He was telling the truth the entire time. He was _the_ Lucifer. _The_ Morningstar. He was _the_ fallen angel who became _the_ Devil.

“It’s all true…”

And she really did call God a Peeping Tom.

“Detective?” Lucifer’s scared voice, taking a step towards her, brought her eyes back to him. Every fiber of his being was begging for a positive reaction. For proof she wasn’t going to fall apart.

She couldn’t quite give him that. What she could give was her personal revelation. “I really called God a Peeping Tom.”

His entire body huffed out a small laugh, tension starting to drain from him at last. “Yeah, you really did.”

“And he really likes vanilla ice cream.”

“Yes, he really does.”

“And you’re the Devil.”

He swallowed. “Yes. I am the Devil.”

She looked up to his hairline. “No horns?”

“No horns.”

She eyed the wings behind him and instantly her dirty fantasy changed. Shaking the image out of her head, she put it in her hands and looked at the floor, trying to breathe normally. God’s voice – the real deal no joke – rang through her head from two days ago.

_There’s a good deal you’re not ready to learn about my son or the universe at large, so do yourself a favor and take it one at a time._

Take it one at a time.

“Chloe?”

Lucifer’s almost broken, fearful voice, brought her back to the present. “Still here. It’s just… it’s a lot to take in. And right now… I just…” She looked up at him, now kneeling before her, almost begging for her attention, and matched his eyes at last. “I need to absorb just this. You. Here and now. And maybe… maybe a few other small identity issues that have been right in front of me all this time.”

“Sounds… reasonable…” He watched her carefully. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes.” It was the first solid thing she knew after reaching her inevitable conclusion. She needed a drink. He started getting up and she grabbed his arm, stopping him. Her eyes unfocused as she continued to wrap her mind around everything. “No alcohol for you, you’re still injured. The Devil’s injured… That’s for another day. Not today. Today, just get me something, the popcorn, and the DVDs. I’m taking this one step at a time.”

She heard his weak yet relieved laugh as he nodded. “One step at a time.”

Chloe let him go off and grab everything, barely thinking of something else. “And keep those things out! I need to get used to them.”

“Developing a wing kink, are we?”

His voice brought red to her face a lot faster than anything he said to her before, sending her face back into her hands. Lucifer’s voice almost sounded like his normal, flirtatious self and that did not help.

“Oh my!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the winged existential crisis? Me too. I think she's taking it rather well. I know what it's like to get blasted by a firehose of info like this so making her accept one piece at a time is the best option. Plus here she gets to absorb the wings instead of the devil-face so she can see more of the good first before the bad. Then there's the fact she was still reasoning everything with his 'devil complex' right until the every second she saw the wings. Overall I just love this chapter.  
> Disney was unintentional. it just happened. Ah well.  
> Tomorrow's is gonna be a lot of fun talking! =D


	8. The End From the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father and son chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of questions will be answered and you get to see God's parenting methods. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucifer sent his brother back to his apartment around eleven that night after they managed to remove the stitches from his abdomen. Chloe left exactly when she said she would, having calmed down watching Disney movies while leaning into his wing. She really had accepted the fact he wasn’t human and had wings, still absorbing he was the Devil, his brother was an angel, her former roommate was a demon, and she really ate ice cream with God. He didn’t even get around to talking about his mother once inhabiting Charlotte Richard’s body, Linda knowing everything, or even where she landed in this mess. She wanted one step at a time, and right then that meant accepting the identities of the people he was surrounded by. They’d work through everything else in time. Slowly.

It meant she wouldn’t run away from him like he always feared. The only reason she left that night was for her daughter, and that was a reason he’d never fault her for. He never said it before, but her attentiveness to her spawn was something he admired most about her. He was a little jealous of the urchin but she did come before him to his detective and he could not object in the slightest.

Drifting out to the balcony, Lucifer tried to light a cigarette but the zippo just wasn’t functioning. Did he forget to fill it?

“You just got out of the hospital, Lucifer. Smoking is forbidden.”

The Devil stopped his attempts, his heart freezing for a second before he closed it and turned to the voice, shaking his head. “Always interfering with my fun, aren’t you? Dad.”

God walked up beside him and leaned on the balcony railing, a soft smirk on his face. “Only when that fun breaks the rules or would hurt you more. Mostly, when it hurts you more than you already are.”

Lucifer turned, facing his father and shaking slightly, caught between a grimace and a fake smile. “What are you doing here? Millennias of nothing. And suddenly, you start taking a human form and talking to your fallen children and the Miracle you put in their path. Walking the Earth yourself. Actually being clear for once! What! Are you doing here?!”

His dad chuckled, shaking his head slowly at a private joke. “I’ve always been here, Lucifer. I just don’t show myself so others can choose their paths. It is not meet to -”

“Be directed in all things! Yes! I’ve read the Torah. But you’re God! You can be everywhere and anywhere! All at the same time! Why haven’t you shown yourself before if you’ve always been here?” He took in a shaky breath, holding back tears. He would not show weakness, not to him. He didn’t even know why he felt like crying anyway! “Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to shout at the sky? For all your questions to be unanswered? Ignored?”

“They weren’t ignored,” his father stated calmly. “You just weren’t listening.”

“Not listening? How was I not listening! You had the power to… to do this!” He waved over God’s earthly form, standing before him. “Any time you wanted to! And you didn’t!”

“Because this isn’t how I usually answer prayers, Lucifer.” God turned his eyes on him, revealing their power and authority much like he could, but far, far grander. Lucifer forced himself to not take a step back, matching his gaze. “I only come down like this for very important messages, and keeping my children alive and on the right path is an important mission.

“Most of the time,” he continued, looking back to the city below, “I answer in quiet ways. A soft voice in their ear, a feeling, to do something or to comfort, a thought passing through their mind, something falling at just the right moment, a few words popping out on a page, something not working until the time was right. People find their answers that way if they are listening for it. But sometimes I need to work through others to get the answer to them. They don’t even recognize the every-day angels I send their way and how they helped them.

“I’ve sent quite a few your way. Soft nudges in the right direction and they do the rest on their own.” God let out a bitter laugh. “You’re so stubborn, working through others is the only way to get through to you without losing sight of the path. You refuse every other method I use. If I didn’t use others, I’d be dragging you kicking and screaming in the right direction, and we both know how that ends up.”

“So you admit,” Lucifer bit back, some satisfaction in his words, “that you manipulate the people around me! You’ve manipulated everyone! You manipulated Chloe! You -”

“I _nudge_ , Lucifer.” His glare returned to his son, his voice stern. “Every person I nudged into your path could refuse to follow those promptings and go a different direction. Many had. Willingly. I command no one. I don’t put feelings into people they would not want to follow. No, I did _not_ manipulate Chloe into loving you. I do _not_ dangle carrots. I did _not_ make you a girlfriend. The only feelings I gave her were to go to you when you were in pain. To be a friend.”

“So you made me a friend?” That still meant Chloe was made solely for him. She didn’t have a choice after all. And it broke his heart.

“I made a chance.” God turned fully to the Devil, standing just tall enough for him to look down on him and remind him he was still a child. His child. “Lucifer, I made Chloe capable of two things. She is unable to be influenced by celestial mind or emotion powers. Your ability to draw out desire fails on her, but so does Gabriel’s ability to make people believe every word he says. Amenadiel can still stop her with time and Raphel can heal her, but no one will be able to make her feel or think anything against her will.

“Her other ability is to make any touched by celestial power become mortal, if they form an emotional bond with her and she is near. The stronger the bond, the more mortal they become.” He tilted his head to the side, eyeing his son quizzically. “Hadn’t you noticed the changes in Mazikeen? Her growing emotions and vulnerability? Give it another few years and she’ll have gained a soul.”

“What?” A strange feeling started to grow in his stomach as he thought about it. Maze had changed a great deal since befriending the Detective. Was she… gaining a soul? “How?”

“Side effect. Most demons aren’t on Earth and near a miracle as long as she has. This is the end result. This is also why Cain’s curse disappeared.” He smiled, proud of his achievement. “Chloe is a chance. A chance for a real relationship for you and for others. What relationship you two have was entirely up to you. Friend? Family? Lover? Bitter enemy? Acquaintance? Merely a drinking buddy or patron? No matter what relationship the two of you formed, it would be _real_. And it would change you, at least a little. That was all that mattered.”

Lucifer almost gaped at him, seeing the truth a little easier. A chance. At a relationship that was real. His entire existence, all his relationships were influenced by his angelic status. His power. His siblings were bonded to him through their parents and how they treated him varied only a little and depending on how their parents saw him. The demons? They obeyed him out of fear and nature, unable to move past their difference in status. And humanity… they were easily bent to his carnal attraction and ability to drag out their deepest desires. Only if they stuck around long enough did they start to become something other than mild entertainment, and few did.

Chloe wasn’t influenced by his power in the slightest.

She was his chance at something real.

His father smiled above him and went back to the railing, calming his presence just a little. Bastard knew exactly what he was thinking the entire time and let him come to his own conclusions. Seeing his dad hold back a laugh, he glared in annoyance. “Yes, you are a bastard.”

“Been called worse. Just as you have.”

“Yes, thank you so much for that.” He joined him on the railing, shaking his head. “Been such an honor to be demoralized constantly.”

“Humanity made the choice, Lucifer. I merely said Satan was the one in opposition to me. People connect dots even when they don’t exist and continue to press the subject further with each generation. Confusing you for your other fallen siblings, making you out as evil, I had nothing to do with it.”

“You just do nothing to correct them.”

“That would be taking away their free will, Lucifer.” He looked to his son, somewhat sadly. “I will not force anyone to believe in anything. It is one reason I don’t speak directly with people most days. You understand the need for free will now. Would you take that away from Chloe?”

Lucifer looked down, knowing his sad answer. Looking over LA, he murmured it. “No. No, I would not.”

“Then we must both endure the insults and false prayers. Your brother does as well.” God looked up and sighed at the sky. “It’s funny. Humanity censors itself when speaking of excrement, procreation, and insulting people they can see, but boldly berates and diminishes those who created and sacrificed so much just for them. They can be quite thankless blasphemers. And yet we still continue to serve them.”

“I quit Hell, Dad. I’m done.” He started to shake again, somewhat afraid the one next to him would send him back with a flip of a hand. But he had to make a stand. No one was going to drag him back there if he had any say in it. “This is my home now. End of debate.”

“There never was one. Home is where your heart is. And well,” his father smiled somewhat sadly, “your heart never was in Hell. It couldn’t handle the horrors of it fully and you protected it vigorously from everything there. Now it’s exposed. It would be difficult to rule there again.

“I will not drag you back to Hell, Lucifer. I promise you, I will never force you to go to Hell again.”

Their eyes met and a weight in Lucifer’s chest vaporized. His father always kept his promises. He never had to go back there. He never – God’s expression changed, pained as he continued. “Hell is still your kingdom, your responsibility. We cannot change that. The demons need a king to keep them contained. To keep Earth and the people who live here safe. To keep everyone safe.”

Dread returned to the Devil. “I’ll have to go back one day.”

His dad didn’t deny it. “On your terms and in your time. This… is your home. I won’t stop you returning here when your work is done. But Hell is yours and you have a duty, one you’ve performed admirably.”

“Is that why you forced my wings back on me? To make the commute easier?” Finally a question he long wanted answered would be.

For some reason, God chuckled, shaking his head. “I didn’t make them grow back, Lucifer. I only delayed their appearance until you reached a location you would find a victim whose case would put you on the trail of the Sinnerman.”

“Cain.” He glared at his dad again. “You wanted me to know about Cain.”

“Yep.”

Lucifer shook his head. That case had put him on the trail, and he doggedly followed it to the end. “Why did you make him immortal? Why not just send him straight to Hell where he belonged?”

“Because I needed to keep the two of you separated until you grew up and understood free will and personal responsibility.” God gave him a side-eye and continued before his son could make out what he meant on his own. “Cain wasn’t just the first murderer. He was the first human sociopath. He felt no guilt for his actions. No remorse. You didn’t know how to handle those yet, and with how rebellious you were back then, you would have made Cain a king in Hell.”

“I would never -”

“Lying to yourself is still lying, Lucifer.” That shut him up instantly, glaring at him. His dad continued. “Left to wander and rule in Hell, Cain would have rebelled against you with an army of demons and damned. Then he’d start the apocalypse early. I estimate Earth and all my creations here would be gone before the Exodus, and you would be going mad in a cell in Hell.”

“Well… Then it was good to curse him instead.” Lucifer did not want to think of his cell waiting in Hell. One visit was enough for him. “Still doesn’t explain why my ruddy wings are back. Or why my devil face is gone.”

“You’ll figure it out soon enough.” God smiled, thinking of something else. “Amenadiel is on the verge of realizing something important. He’ll share it with you and…” He stopped, his smile slipping. His son watched him and knew it meant he remembered the future. Something was coming, something he didn’t like, but he would not interfere. God let out a breath. “Suffice to say, you will figure out the truth very soon. I did not take your other form away, nor did I put your wings back. They will be useful though, for a lot more than transportation.”

“You can’t control me through them.” He had to be sure.

“No. They’re yours. I don’t control anyone. I nudge. And maybe… you’ll finally listen to those nudges.” He looked to his son, somewhat sad. “I cannot keep showing myself like this. It’s not fair to others and disturbs the balance of the universe. The more I’m seen, the fewer choices others will have. I only came down to ensure your continued existence.”

God came to help the Devil.

The statement made sense only when you remembered they were father and son.

Lucifer shook his head slowly, not liking but accepting what he meant. He was part of his father’s grand plan. No longer existing would throw the entire thing off. He had to make sure the Devil lived.

“You’re not wrong,” God started, ignoring his son rolling his eyes at having his thoughts read again, “but you’re not entirely right either. Lucifer, my plan is happiness. For all my creations, for all my children, so long as they stay on the path I see for them. I see the end from the beginning. I see everything that can and will happen, and I know what path will make them happy. But they have to choose it.

“You as well. My plan will make you happy if you choose to follow it. And you can’t follow it if you don’t exist. Yes, the Devil ensures justice is served no matter what, bringing relief and joy to many who need it, but I’m also here for you because you’re my son and I want you to be happy. I made you a promise. I don’t break my promises.”

Lucifer fingered the ring on his hand, remembering the promise well. It was what held him together in Hell. Just a little hope, a promise his father made. For eons, it remained the same, just a ring, but for a second the other day, he saw it change. “Is Chloe my happiness?”

“A single person is not happiness,” his dad reminded him, “but they can lead you to it.”

He nodded, thinking of everything that happened since he met his detective. Not all of it good, but there were many shining moments among them, usually involving her. He smiled softly, thinking of the happiness he seemed to be gaining because of her. It was worth existing for millions of years just to meet her.

“And to keep a portion of it,” his dad sighed, “you need to do something.”

Here it came. The shoe was finally dropping on him. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as Mum escaping Hell.

“No, it is nothing close to what happened with your mother, but it is important. Good job handling that situation by the way. Better than I ever could.” Lucifer jerked his eyes back to him, stunned by the praise. God smirked. “Don’t be so surprised. I just showed you she escaped. I didn’t tell you how to handle it. You found a way around my laws that kept the peace and didn’t result in matricide. As powerful as I am, I could not bring myself to let your mother go entirely. You’re stronger and wiser than you think. You’ve grown a lot, and I’m glad.

“No, what you need to do is simply tells Chloe everything you know about Cain. Everything. As soon as you can. Lives may be saved.”

“Someone’s going to die?” For once the Devil worried over a life that wasn’t his own or Chloe’s. He’d made many friends of late and he didn’t want to lose any of them before their time. His dad giving a warning, even a cryptic one, terrified him.

“Humanity dies daily,” his father reminded him, “and a life is more than a beating heart. I won’t give you more information on this as events must play out as they will, but you really need to tell her everything about her recent ex. She will believe you now. You’ll need that.”

A nudge. This was just a nudge in the right direction. Just like him telling Chloe to ask him to show his wings. Just like delaying her a few minutes so she caught Cain in an act of true cruelty. Just like he showed his mother’s empty cell in Hell and gave him the feeling to take care of it. He really did just nudge them the right way; he had to choose whether to follow it or not. Free will at its finest.

Lucifer nodded, looking back to the city below. He’d tell her. Dad hadn’t nudged him in the wrong direction since… confusion came to him, kindling his ire. “Why did you send me to Hell? If you wanted me to be happy, why Hell? Why am I responsible for it? You know I hate it. Why am I the Devil?”

He turned his eyes on his dad, desperate for this one answer. If his father truly loved him like he proclaimed, really proud of him, why was he, Lucifer Morningstar, Samael, the ruler of Hell? His father met his gaze, a small smile on his face. “Because you are you.”

“What?” That did not make sense. Not even a little! Lucifer straightened, facing the man entirely, ready to fight back and return to his anger. To think he was starting to forgive the bastard!

God smiled, still leaning on the railing as he turned to face him as well. “Lucifer, I never told you how to rule Hell. I told you it was your domain and your responsibility. You know as well as I most of it runs itself. Only a small percentage of residents need outside torturing to start feeling guilty for what they did. There are far more who hurt themselves for their crimes, but not all of them deserve to be there. You and I both know this, and that is one of the main reasons you’re there.”

“What?” Some of the fire wilted.

“It’s not a perfect system. Not without someone with compassion and understanding looking over it. Not without you.” His father straightened, coming closer to him but not towering over him like before. They were almost equals. “Hell needed someone with a strong sense of justice without cruelty. Someone who would make sure the punishment fit the crime. And someone who would not destroy the demons merely for existing. They have their roles as well, and you have shown them kindness.”

“I haven’t -” He wanted to object, to refute his dad’s words, but he couldn’t. He’d seen the flaws in Hell, hated them, but ignored them because he thought that was what God wanted and he wasn’t about to fight him. He had wanted to change it though. For the past two thousand years, he started to think there was another way. Hell was crowded and there were many who’s ‘sins’ were merely in their heads; they did nothing wrong. A person shouldn’t be punished for dark desires they never acted upon. A person shouldn’t be continued to be punished because that was their life on Earth. A person should not be in Hell for a parking ticket. And yet they were there because they felt they belonged there. He felt for those people. He wanted to free them, to make them move on.

But he didn’t. He turned a blind eye and refused to listen to their screams. Because he didn’t want to care. He wanted to be like the demons around him, strong and emotionless, to revel in sin, because it was easier than remembering why he was there to begin with. Good memories turned sour when all you experienced was pain and misery. It was easier if you felt nothing. “I wasn’t kind, Father. It was Hell. I couldn’t be kind.”

“Michael would have slaughtered the demons. Many of your siblings would. Azazel would have turned them into an army and struck Earth and Heaven. A few others would too. Zadkiel would have let the damned roam freely. So many would have tried to save those who’ve committed unforgivable crimes and release them to me. Raguel would have reveled in the torture.”

“Abaddon’s insane.” Sure, two warrior angels and a mercy loving angel could be used as possible rulers – bad ones indeed – but to put the angel of destruction on that list was going too far. He was imprisoned in Hell along with Azazel for a reason. Quite a few fallen siblings had cells in Hell, and Lucifer kept the keys to them with him because he feared what they’d do if ever released.

“And you recognize that. Many of your siblings wouldn’t. Most wouldn’t.”

“Only because I’ve been around it long enough to know.”

“And because you actually took an interest in humanity on your own.” God smiled on him. “Most haven’t. Many only obey orders when they meet humans, then leave. Only a handful have made friendships of their own accord. Without humanity, none of you grow.

“Of your siblings, only one is more advanced than you.” The Devil’s breath caught, watching his dad. “And it’s not Amenadiel.”

The one who actually lived a mortal life.

He was almost on par with -

“You still have a lot of growing to do, Lucifer. So don’t jump to conclusions.” The reproof was almost in jest, but he got the message. It was still high praise and it eased Lucifer’s anger all the more. God cupped his face in his hands, still smiling softly. “You’ve grown so much since you last saw me, and I am proud of you. I’m proud of who you’re becoming and how much I know you will change as time goes on. I’m proud of what you’ve done here and I want nothing more than you to be happy. The day you go back to Hell, you will be an even greater king and you won’t let the darkness dim your light again.

“I love you, Samael. My Starlight.”

That was all he wanted to hear.

Like a child, Lucifer dived into his father’s arms and hugged him, his wings popping out and wrapping around them as well. God held him just as fiercely, letting him cry tears he held in for so long. Warmth filled him and surrounded him, tangible and ethereal. Unending. This was the light he sought for so long, what he needed to feel whole after his fall. Now he knew everything would be alright.

He wasn’t alone. He would never be alone again.

Even as he felt the body his father took there diminish and vanish from the world, Lucifer still felt him there, holding onto him. His warmth and love didn’t leave him, even when he had no physical form to touch. He could feel a kiss laid on his head and he smiled in spite of the tears.

“I’ll always be here, my Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked to the sky and where he knew his father’s focus would be now, giving his attention to everyone and not just him, his heart singing the words he had such a hard time saying: I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings... ❤❤
> 
> Just to be clear, this is not the two reconciling completely. There's still a lot they need to work through and their status in general hasn't changed, but Lucifer is now opening up to _maybe_ seeing things from his dad's perspective. At the very least, he's willing to try to listen. He has a lot to unpack with Linda - which is **not** a story I'm going to tackle thank you! Still, it's a step in the right direction.  
> And for everyone who's a little confused by God calling him his 'Lucifer', I always thought it was weird how his 'God-given' name was both Sameal and Lucifer Morningstar, so I made him the pet name 'Starlight' which is kinda the same thing as 'Light bringer' which becomes 'Lucifer'. So the entire time Lucifer's been going by his dad's pet name for him. =P  
> There was a lot more I wanted them to talk about, a lot of questions to have answered, but I didn't get around to them for some reason. Ah well, at least this flowed pretty well.  
> Anywho, one chapter left! Looking forward to your discussion in the comments! ^^V


	9. Unending Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil actually obeys God and Chloe listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, last chapter. Let's see if I stick the landing. ;)

* * *

_Should I get baptized?_

_Should anyone get baptized?_

_Are any of the churches the right one?_

_Do I even need church?_

_Who invented church?_

_Why are there so many rituals in church?_

_Did going to church mean you were good or did it just mean you were trying?_

_Who came up with the name ‘Devil’?_

_Are you also Satan?_

_How many names do you have?_

_Are you also a dragon?_

_Are dragons even real?_

_What about unicorns?_

“Of all the questions to come up with, in all of existence, you’re asking about unicorns?”

“Lucifer!” Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin hearing Lucifer’s voice next to her ear. Sitting at her desk at the precinct, she was trying to get paperwork done from their last case but random questions kept popping into her mind. So she took out a notebook earlier and wrote whatever question she had down for later. She was trying to take it all in slowly after all. Accepting she had ice cream with God, had a demon as a backup babysitter, and kissed the Devil – who had angel wings instead of horns – was enough to give her a headache for one night. She wasn’t ready for a Q&A session quite yet.

Her partner grinned, presenting her with her favorite coffee. “Interesting tastes, but I can answer it easily enough. No, they don’t. At least the magical kind. There was a deer-like creature once with a single antler, but survival of the fittest and all that. Care for a break?”

Looking around wildly, she almost growled at him, keeping her voice low. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be injured!”

“Yeeesss… about that…” Lucifer gave his usual ‘I know something you don’t’ smile and shrugged, still offering her the cup. “I heal fast. Angelic metabolism and all that. Have to drink half the bar to get drunk for thirty minutes.”

She glared at him, still trying to contain her erratic heartbeat. “It takes a month for humans to fully function outside a hospital after being shot in the stomach.”

“Does it now?” He raised his eyebrows in interest. He hunched over slightly, still smiling at her. “Is that better?”

Chloe took in a deep breath. This devil was going to be the death of her. “What are you doing here?”

His smile wilted to something a little more serious. “I need to talk to you. Rather urgently, according to my father.”

“Your father.” God.

Lucifer nodded. She swallowed something in her throat. “This couldn’t have waited until tonight? Or over the phone?”

He glanced towards the lieutenant's office before answering. “All things considered, this had to be done immediately and in person. I would have come over last night or this morning, but exhaustion caught up with me after everything. I came over as soon as I could.”

The detective glanced at her watch. 10 am. That was early by Lucifer standards. He hadn’t even styled his hair or put on guyliner. Yet he had a coffee for both of them. Taking in a breath, Chloe closed the notebook and put it away. This, apparently, was important. “Okay. We’ll talk. On the way back to your car. You’re _injured_. Act like it.”

He tsked at the order but stayed hunched and slow as she took her coffee from him. Taking a sip, she let herself have some peace knowing the fallen angel still knew how to order her a perfect cup. She then wrapped her free arm around his, surprising her partner. “Come on. Let’s get you back to bed.”

Out of habit, Lucifer gave a flirtatious grin, making her roll her eyes as she dragged him out of the station and to the parking lot. In the elevator, he stopped hunching and her curiosity got her to start wondering what this was all about. “Okay, just tell me one thing first. You talked to your dad last night. Did he… seem angry about the peeping tom thing?”

Lucifer suppressed a laugh and thought about it. “No. Not really. Didn’t even come up. Seriously, I’ve called him worse, for millenias. He seems annoyed by it overall, but he won’t retaliate over name-calling. That’s a human thing.”

She let out a long breath, relieved she wasn’t going to be punished for something like that. Guess God really was the forgiving sort. Lucifer didn’t stop though. “He did though seemed miffed about false prayers, or rather, calling his name in vain. Calling his attention to you when you just want to curse is aggravating. He needs his attention elsewhere and calling it when you don’t really want it would get on his nerves.”

“Oh.” Time she rethought how she spoke then. Maybe she should speak like… Wait. “Hey, call out to him all the time.”

“That’s because I wanted his attention. I wanted him to know I was mad and cursing him.” Chloe snorted and that got him to smile again. “May have to rethink how I speak now. I have a session with Dr. Linda lined up this afternoon.”

“But you’re injured.” And she was human. Wasn’t she?

“Oh! She knows. She knows everything. Told her last year.”

The detective couldn’t help the shred of jealousy and disappointment hearing this. Honestly, she felt a little special being told the truth and knowing something other people didn’t. And he was her partner! She should have been told first!

But Linda was Lucifer’s therapist. It kind of made sense she was told. The Devil had a lot of issues to work through. Taking in a breath, Chloe settled her mind in knowing she could talk to someone else about all of this who was human. “That’s… That’s good. Anyone else? Anyone human?”

“Well, a few criminals who saw my devil face, but they’re in no condition to talk.” The doors in front of them opened and they started into the parking lot. “Then there’s Charlotte Richards.”

“Charlotte?” She looked at him in disbelief, trying to figure that one out. She was his dad’s ex. God’s ex. And she was human? How did that work? “But… ah… isn’t she…”

“Ah…” Conflict and awkwardness contorted Lucifer’s features, making him look away momentarily. “That’s a can of worms we can talk about later. Rest assured, the woman you’ve known since that day at the pier is human. An innocent. Between her murder case and then though… I’ll explain that one another time. After what I have to tell you now.”

“Okay.” They made it to his car parked next to hers, willing to put that one off for a time. At least she could talk to Linda like a normal person. She leaned against her car while he did the same with his own. “What was so important that it couldn’t wait until tonight? Or be over the phone?”

Lucifer looked around, specifically at one parking spot and for cameras, before letting out a breath and looking only at her, sipping his coffee. “It’s about Marcus Pierce.”

Her ex. Of course. God really didn’t want her with her ex. “If it’s about the 28 wives, 30-something concubines, and 19 or so lovers, your dad already told me. I don’t even know how it’s even possible -”

“Not even a hundred?” Her partner’s eyebrows shot up as he gaped at her in disbelief. “Blimey! I’d think after six thousand years he’d at least break a hundred sex partners! What a disappointment. Was he even any good?”

That was not a question she wanted from Lucifer Morningstar. G- Man! It was hard to love him sometimes. “That’s not the point.”

“I’d say it is.”

“What do you even mean by six thousand years?” Ignore Lucifer’s Luciferness. Focus on the facts. What was that about?

“Mhm!” He swallowed his sip and started again. “He’s Cain. From the Bible. Cain and Abel Cain. The first murderer.”

Chloe’s thoughts stopped. “What?”

“You see,” he started, getting into story mode, “in the beginning of humanity’s history, there were two brothers who did not get along. Cain and Abel. They fought one day, supposedly over sacrifices but they do love to exaggerate tales and Dad doesn’t need those, and Cain took a rock and killed Abel with it. Abel was sent to Hell – yes, Hell. Don’t give me that look. You met him. He was an arrogant ass – and Dad had Amenadiel mark him with a sort of curse. Cain was doomed to live and walk the earth for the rest of eternity. Apparently Dad kept him up here to keep him away from me. As I was…” He tilted his head side to side, somewhat agreeing with God. “Impulsive, rebellious, and probably would have crowned him king of Hell for pissing my Dad off. And that route would have led to an early apocalypse. Apparently I’m the best choice for ‘King of Hell’.”

He took a sip of his drink while Chloe tried to absorb the information. Marcus Pierce was Cain?

Her partner eyed her cautiously, concern in his eyes. “I… don’t have evidence of this anymore, unfortunately. The curse and the mark are gone now. The reason he’s here in LA was to find a way to lift it so he could die. I can get into how he managed that another time. It’s rather… jarring.

“You… don’t really believe me, do y-”

“Lucifer,” she held up a hand, still wrapping her mind around it, “if there’s anything you’ve earned over the past 24 hours, it’s my blind belief in you with anything weird and biblical. Marcus… Pierce… is Cain… Yikes.”

She could hear the relief in him as Lucifer let out a breath. He really was scared she wouldn’t believe him. How could the Devil be scared of anything but God? Then again, God said he used to be scared of the dark. Shaking her head, she took in a few more breaths, glad he didn’t add any more to it and let her accept this one thing. “Yikes… Does… Does he know you’re…”

“Oh yes. Very much.” Looking more like his usual, confident self, Lucifer went back to his drink. “I was actually trying to help him die for a time. Thought if I succeeded I’d get my Devil-face back and then I’d be able to prove to you I am the Devil.”

“That… time you two seemed so chummy…” This explained so much. Lucifer was just being his usual self, trying to get what he wanted at the same time someone else did. He nodded. Chloe looked up at him after a moment, a little confused. “What happened? What tore you two apart?”

Her partner looked to the side for a second before admitting the truth. “One of my attempts, my most clever and what I believed would work for sure, backfired a bit. Then a case happened and… well, you were in mortal danger. I believed… at the time… that my father was threatening to take you away if I continued. So I cut ties. To protect you and keep you out of the limelight.”

Chloe couldn’t help the rush of warmth, knowing he was willing to give up a chance to get something important to him for her sake. It was moments like these she felt she was falling in love with him again. He didn’t want to give a specific case, but she had a pretty good idea. Maybe he wanted to go into detail another day so he was holding back for her sake. Either way, it did make her question conclusions she made earlier. “Was… your dad threatening me?”

“I’m not sure. I’m beginning to think not.” That talk with his dad last night must have really done something for him. Lucifer was a lot more contemplative now than she’d ever known him, reassessing how he acted and what he believed for so long. It was good he was going to Linda after this. “Dad does love to nudge people in certain directions, but I strongly believe he has no intention to bring you harm. He just doesn’t stop the choices of others and… a lot of yours puts you in danger.”

She nodded. “Comes with the job.”

Lucifer nodded in understanding. Good. He was accepting she was going to be in danger often. As endearing as his protectiveness was, she had to live her life too. “Well, it’s good to know I dodged a bullet, not marrying Cain. Talk about a cradle robber.”

“Ha. I’m much older than he is.” Lucifer grinned at her boyishly. “Do I look like a cradle robber to you?”

“I’m not sure if you could stand being in the same room as one.” That got him laughing, looking at his cup instead of her. That was another thing to wrap her head around. Lucifer was ancient. He acted like a teenager sometimes – mentally he was pretty close to one, considering his development may have been stunted when his dad kicked him out of Heaven as an angelic teen – but there were moments he seemed more like an ancient star, seeing way more than he should have. He was… how did his dad put it? In the moment but gaining perspective every day. Impulsive but learning. Young and old, and it made him positively charming.

Finished with her coffee and mostly done reeling from discovering her ex was an ancient murderer – statute of limitations could not get him for killing someone thousands of years ago – Chloe straightened and smiled at her partner. “Okay, thank you for telling me about Pierce. I’ll stay clear of him from now on. IA already knows about our terminated relationship, so I may get transferred to another precinct soon.”

“I… don’t think that’s going to happen.”

She stopped, surprised by his reaction and a little suspicious. She expected Lucifer to be confused and demanding that not happen. Instead, he looked as serious as when he started their conversation. “Why is that?”

“Because I’m not done talking to you about Cain.”

There was more, but Chloe didn’t think she could handle more today. She still had a case to close. She shook her head. “Lucifer, I can’t arrest him for a murder in the Bible.”

“No,” he agreed, still serious and a bit nervous, “but you can arrest him for his current crimes.”

Her eyes narrowed. “What crimes?”

“Organized crime? Murder? Falsifying evidence? Didn’t he make a fake trail for you the other day?”

“Hold it.” She held up a hand, steadying herself as she heard the accusation. Two she already guessed and was making a case for internal affairs. But “Organized crime? Murder? What are you talking about?”

Her partner looked away briefly, steeling himself before looking straight at her. “He’s also the Sinnerman. The real one. He killed one of his trusted men pretending to be him in front of us to cover his tracks.”

“The Sinnerman.” What. The. Hell.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have evidence,” Lucifer went on, rambling now. “I asked Amenadiel for help gathering some so I could prove you two shouldn’t be together, and I think he brought in Charlotte. Knowing her, she’ll have something sometime soon so we could visit her later and -”

“How? How did you learn this one?” This was getting to be too much. “And when?”

“Uhm… the same time I learned he was Cain.” He at least had the foresight to look guilty. He put his empty cup to the side and put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. “There was a photo of the fake Sinnerman with his arm holding him. The one with the mark. I put it all together and confronted him… after I stabbed him through the chest.”

“You tried to kill Pierce.” Somehow that was the most believable part of the story.

“I knew it wouldn’t take.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he relented. “I 95% knew it wouldn’t take. If by a slim chance I was wrong… well, you weren’t talking to me at that point so I thought, ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’.”

Chloe groaned, putting her head in her hands and leaning back against her car. Lucifer _really_ made it hard to love him some days. She had to get him to change that habit. She had to get him to change a lot of habits.

Her partner started again, sounding more apologetic by the second. “Unfortunately, the evidence I had that day is gone now. The photo disappeared from evidence and the mark is gone. You only have my word for this, I’m afraid.”

“I’m going to need evidence.”

She could almost hear Lucifer wilt before her, getting her to look up, exhausted at 10:30 in the morning. “No, Lucifer. I don’t mean like that. If I go to Internal Affairs without anything solid, it’ll be Palmetto Street all over again. I can’t have that. Barely survived last time, and I wasn’t romantically involved with Malcolm. This… could be a dumpster fire.”

“Then… you believe me.”

She looked up to him, more relief on his face now than the previous confession. Probably because it was easier for her to accept something biblical form the Devil than it was something criminal from her delusional consultant. Chloe gave him a smile. “Yes, Lucifer. I believe you. And I’m going to slug you later for not telling me sooner. I was engaged to a crime lord? Seems a lot more important and real than learning he’s a 6000-year-old brother-killer.”

Her partner grinned from ear to ear, very relieved and finally, she thought, himself. Not being believed for so long despite telling the truth all the time must have done a number on his confidence.

But enough about egos. They had work to do. Slapping her knee, Chloe sprang into action. “Okay. I need to talk to Charlotte and you need to talk to Linda. And I think we should bring Maze in on this too. She crashed on my couch last night and seemed determined to keep us safe for some reason. Maybe she knows more than she’s letting on.”

“Well, she knows all about Cain and Abel,” Lucifer provided. “She helped me out a bit with ideas to kill him until we had our falling out.”

“Yeah… you two need to talk it out.” That would be a road blocker. She didn’t know all the details about that situation, but with his near-death experience, she was certain his small circle of friends was stirred up to either fall apart or grow stronger. So far, stronger was the way they went.

The man nodded, reluctantly. “I’ll broach the subject with Linda. She mediated between us before and knows how we tick. She… may have ideas on how to… fix things.”

“Good plan. I’ll talk to you more about this tonight.” Chloe was about to push herself off her car again when she hesitated. “Is… there anything more? Before I try to grapple with my new reality?”

Her partner looked up in thought, focusing hard on something before shaking his head. “Not that I know of. Dad said to tell you everything I knew about Cain and that it would help in the future. There wasn’t much more to tell that was important. Other than he’s completely straight, no matter what I did.”

That made her smirk. “And he has a gigantic rock collection.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh? Is that what you saw in him?”

Chloe shook her head, barely suppressing a laugh as she headed back into the precinct. “Go to your therapy session, Lucifer.”

“Be careful in there, Detective!” He called out to her as she reached the elevator. She smirked and turned back to him playfully.

“I’ll be alright. I’ve got an angel looking out for me.” The elevator opened behind her and she slipped inside in time to see his affronted face.

“I’m the DEVIL!”

“Uh-huh.” She grinned as the doors closed. “Sure you are.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I really should stop here with this AU because when I do AUs, I tend to go on FOREVER! Sometimes I have a stopping point, like this one, but there are just too many that I control a little too tightly.  
> If you're interested in continuing this though, I do have a few scenes plotted out. Maybe I'll do some 'Carrot Bits' in the future. Or I can pass it to someone else. Just an option. Tell me below.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and love having all the comments below. Hope you liked my version of God and I pray I did him justice. Pierce felt a little OOC here but bad guys were never my strong point. Spent a lot more time using Chloe's perspective than i thought I would but I think it did well. Too little time with Amenadiel but he's a pretty easy character. Maze was fun too, and next to Lucifer, Linda's my favorite to write. Lucifer's a blast to write and to break down. Such a fun and beautiful devil, isn't he? Anywho, thanks again for coming through this adventure with me. See you all in the next one! ^^V


End file.
